Obstacles
by LiLaAir
Summary: After the tragic events of the season 6 final, everyone in Mystic Falls tries to get on with their lifes. Bonnie is having some difficulties with that because of her part in loosing Elena. After some of Mystic Falls residents take matters into their own hands, the threat that the town is facing grows beyond the Heretics. Bonnie makes it her mission to handle the new but old threat.
1. Chapter 1

Obstacles

4:45… that's what her alarm clock showed when she finally dared to look at it. 4:45, so she's been awake for over 30 hours now. Her eyes hurt like hell and she had to yawn every five minutes. But still her body and brain couldn't find the way to finally give in to the exhaustion.

Bonnie gave up. She pulled the blanket back und sat at the edge of her bed. With a quick look to her left she made sure that Caroline was still in a deep sleep. She wouldn't want to wake the blonde vampire, they lived through some hard month and it wouldn't get any easier, so Bonnie wasn't going to be responsible for another friends suffering.

As silent as she can be Bonnie left hers and Caroline's dorm room. When she passed the third empty bed in the room, her whole body got covered in Goosebumps. This used to be Elena's bed. Elena. Her best friend. The one that she would never see again. And that was her fault. If she wouldn't have been so vengeful she would still be with here. Bonnie tried to calm herself down. ' She's not exactly dead Bonnie, she's just sleeping for a long time.' She told herself. It didn't work. Like it never did, not once since Elena fell into her long sleep a few month ago.

Bonnie tried so hard to blame someone else. Of cause there was the obvious choice to blame, Kai Parker, but Kai was dead. She couldn't even make him pay for what he did to Elena. Besides, Bonnie was sure that there would have been a way around the spell, if only Kai would have admitted it. No spell is without its flaws. He could have been useful. She felt a little mad at Damon for just taking the easy option and killing the Heretic.

Thinking about the son of a bitch made Bonnie shiver. An image came to her mind. Kai looking completely irritated and confused, while Bonnie herself was lying on the floor, dying. Damon leaving her behind. Kai loosing his head. Bonnie closed her eyes to try to get the images out of her mind. No matter how much she hated that Parker Bitch, remembering his death was not pleasant for her.

Bonnie reached the lounge of her dorm, only to find it empty. But no wonders, it was the middle of the night and only early in the semester so no one had to write an essay due to tomorrow. She let herself fall onto the old brown couch. She was so tired. She wished she could do something productive while staying up, like figuring out how to defeat those Heretics that Kai unleashed to the world, but her brain wouldn't function. So the only thing she could to was revel in her own thoughts and waiting for the sleep to take over her body.

Today Caroline, Damon and her tried to talk to Lily Salvatore again. But of cause she wouldn't hear them out since Bonnie and Damon so violently mistreated the agreement Stefan made with her by killing one of her dear pets of supernatural lunatics. Bonnie couldn't blame her. She herself wasn't the most trusting person when she once got betrayed. And the month of isolation in the 1994 prison world and everything that happened there weren't any help either. But there had to be a solution to this. Damons opinion was that they should just kill all of them, but that did not work out so well the first time they tried. They needed a new plan. So Bonnie spent the howl day researching Heretics, which was pretty hard since there was no real literature she could depend on. Sure she found some articles on the internet but she couldn't be sure that that information given there would really apply to the real version of a Heretic.

Bonnie was frustrated. She had no idea where to get any more information. The only ones who knew a little about those creatures were the Gemini, but they are all dead. Another reason she secretly was mad at Damon, because he killed the only source left they had. Of cause Damon did not know that the Heretics were back that time, but that fact didn't stop Bonnie to feel the way she felt. Kai had to be stopped, of cause. But she still would have done it more civil and maybe not so violently.

Why are you thinking about this Parker kid again, Bonnie Bennet?, she thought. You can be glad he is no longer here to torment you. He can never hurt you or anyone else ever again.

That thought for once gave Bonnie a little peace. She turned to her side and closed her eyes. The new plan had to wait until the next morning. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

He used the protection of the night to get to his source. After month of search he finally found a witch that could help him. Or at least tell him why all his attempts to bring his wife back to life with the phoenix stone didn't work.

He lied to Bonnie about destroying it, a fatal mistake if she found out before he could bring Josette back to life. Alaric didn't understand why it did not work. The unknown man he tried the stone on did come back for a few seconds but Jo's body showed no sign of movement when he tried to resurrect his dead wife.

He couldn't exactly ask Bonnie, the one witch he knew he could trust, so he searched for someone else. It took long but he finally found one in the area. She was close to the Gemini back in the day, but wasn't one of them. He had high hopes that she could help. The clock was ticking. It was only a matter of time before Bonnie and the other found out his secret. And they all made clear that they'd rather have things staying dead than risking to unleash another evil to the world.

Alaric slipped into a small flower shop at the end of the street. The shop was dark and he could not see anyone. Then he heard a voice "You are late, Alaric Saltzman."

"I am sorry, but I had to wait until no one would see me. I am kind of known in this town and don't want people to ask questions that I will not answer."

"I understand.", said the elderly woman. A candle got lit and Alaric could see her now. Grey, curly hair, fixed with a dark hair band. Her clothes were oldshool and she wore a long skit. The last time he saw her in her shop she looked way more modern. But this is witch business that requires the accurate amount of atmosphere. "Come closer, Alaric Saltzman."

He did what she said. Without another word the witch demanded Alarics hand. He hesitantly gave his hand into hers. The witch started chanting.

Wind bursted into the shop and more candles got lit. For someone not so known to the witch culture this might seem scary but Alaric took it as a good sign. At least the woman was a real witch.

After a while the woman began to scream in pain.

"What's wrong?" Alaric screamed, trying to loosen the grip on his hand. The witch opened her eyes abruptly.

"I know what you have to do!", she said.

"What? What am I doing wrong?" Alaric pleads.

"I know what you have to do, but I cannot let you do it. It is too dark, too dangerous. This town will not make it through."

"I don't care about this town; all I want to know is how to get my wife back. What am I doing wrong with the phoenix stone?"

"It is not the stone that is the problem" the old woman claimed. "It is its subject. The one you are trying to get back. Your wife. She has no hold in this world."

"What do you mean no hold?"

"It is like she has moved on. So let her. There is no reason to disturb the dead that found peace."

"Peace?" Alaric banged his fist on the small table, he was angry now. "You just said there was a way to get her back, now tell me what it is! How do I use the stone to get her back?"

"That is the ting, Alaric Saltzman. It is not her that you need to bring back from the dead."  
Alaric did not understand. What was the old witch trying to tell him? Then he had an idea forming in his mind.

"Then who is it that I have to resurrect first?" But he did not need the witches' confirmation.  
She gave him a knowing look.

"I will not tell you how to do it. The world is a far safer place without this monster in it. If you want to proceed it is your choice. But listen, Alaric Saltzman, from this day on you will not find a single witch that would help you with your agenda. It is a huge thing to do because you can't just resurrect the version of that person that you have to hand. It has to be the right one."

The right one? How can there even be a right one? But Alaric was confident. The information he just got made his whole plan even more difficult but he was willing to go that far.

"So you will not help me?" he asked.

"I am sorry. But the witches are not able to help you anymore. I think you have to give up, Alaric Saltzman."

"Well, let that be my decision."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun felt warm on Bennie's face. The smell of flowers was in the air. She was happy, lying here and relaxing, leaving everything that was on her plate behind. At least for the moment, she could not feel any more blessed. Plus, she had great company and a nice prospect for her evening plans. She was going to have a nice ladies night with her best friends, Caroline and Elena. They hadn't done that in too long.

Something tickled her nose. She tried to get rid of the thing, but couldn't get a hold of it. "Stop it!" she laughed. "That really tickles."  
"Well, isn't that the point?" His voice was smooth, like honey. She loved it when he was talking to her like that. It was his special voice just for her that he used in those quite moments like these. It was way better then the tone he sometimes used with some of her friends, like Damon. Or rarely, when he was really pissed at her. But right now, the two of them were just enjoying each other's company.

Bonnie opened her eyes to take the scene in. The beautiful blue sky, the flowers on the meadow and this wonderful man on whose lap she was laying. He smiled at her when he realized she was watching him. "What?" he asked.  
"Nothing, just enjoying the view." Bonnie replied. His smile was even brighter when he looked away from her face and focused on their surroundings. But all of a sudden his gaze turned dark, the smile quickly died on his face and is muscles strengthened.

"What is wrong?" Bonnie sad up and looked around, but couldn't find anything. "What is wrong?" she asked again. "Kai…?"  
"You shouldn't have done that." Kai finally said.

"Shouldn't have done what?" Bonnie was trying to look Kai in the eyes, but it was like he looked straight through her.  
"You should have known better, Bonnie. You shouldn't have messed with the balance like that. You're not going to get away with this, this time. ", Kai was whispering.  
"I don't understand." Bonnie was scared. Something about this feeling in relation to Kai felt so familiar but she could not say what exactly.  
Finally Kai looked her directly in her eyes. "Your problems are just beginning, Bonnie Bennet." That's when he grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her.

Bonnie opened her eyes and saw a worried Caroline looking down at her. "Bonnie, are you alright?" the blond asked her. "What happened?" Bonnie asked her friend.  
"You were sleeping and then suddenly… you were… silently crying.

Bonnie took in her surroundings. She was still in the lobby of her dorm but the sun was already up. Her fingers touched her cheeks and she realized that she had actually cried during her sleep.

"What time is it?" Bonnie wanted to know.  
"It's morning. What were you dreaming about, Bonnie?" Caroline set next to her friend and put her hand on her leg to comfort her.  
"I…I don't remember anymore. I just, I know I was really scared."  
"Seems like it. Can I get you anything to make you feel better before I head to Mystic Falls?"  
"God, no. I'll be alright. You can go."  
"Really? I can delay my trip for a few hours."  
"Caroline, don't make a fool out of yourself. It was just a nightmare which I can't even remember. You can go see Stefan and everyone and find out more about those Heretics."  
"Okay. But you'll call me if anything comes up?"  
"Promise, I'll hopefully call you with a good plan to get rid of them anyway."

Caroline gave her friend a comforting smile. The two of them were working day and night to find a solution to their hometowns supernatural occupants. The whole crew was trying their best, but it was so hard to find a way to get them out of their and everyone else's lives. Yesterday Bonnie suggested that she could stay at Whitmore to search for some info on them in the library and on the internet. Caroline wasn't much help on that matter, so she decided to return to the others when she made sure Bonnie arrived safely at college. Bonnie was actually hoping for Rics help on that matter, because he was the one who knew the books in the library better than anyone else. When Caroline was gone, she was gonna call him.

Caroline hugged her and made her way to her car. When Bonnie heard the engine start she let herself sink back into the couch. What the hell was that? She had to take five minutes to get her head sorted out.  
She had had a lot of nightmares lately, if she even got a few hours of sleep, her dreams were spiked with horrors. But this one was different. She lied to Caroline about not remembering what it was about. She couldn't exactly tell her she was so upset in her dream because Kai Parker was ignoring her.

It had been long since she last dreamed of him and back then these dreams were always terrifying. But this one started quite nice, actually. But why would she dream she was with Kai? Why did she lay on his lap? Why did he playfully mock her? Why would he smile like that? Why would she be so happy in that moment? And why so worried when he started to act strange? That was actually more like the Kai she remembered.

Bonnie had so many dreams before that she knew the difference between a normal dream and a dream that was trying to tell her something. Like the visions she used to have of her ancestor Emily Bennet. This one kind of felt more like that, but was even more unclear about its meaning.

Bonnie was confused. She put the thin blanket over her head and shook her whole body for a moment. Even after such a long time, Kai Parker was still making her feel uncomfortable. He was dead and he couldn't leave her alone. This man was a complete mystery to Bonnie. One that she was never going to solve.

Bonnie stood up, trying to be productive. She went to her room and searched for her phone. She dialed Alaric's number to ask for his help.

Alaric hung up this phone and looked at the clock. 10:30, he had to hurry if he did not want Bonnie to become suspicious. He just told her he was on his way to the cemetery to visit Jo's grave, that lie would bring him a few hours time. He promised Bonnie to help her with her research, gave her a few book titles that she could check out on her own in the library. Bonnie would assume it would take Alaric a while to get to Mystic Falls for the cemetery, a few hours for the ride back and the visit. Should be enough for today to finish his agenda.

What Bonnie did not know was that he already was in Mystic Falls. He was standing on the grounds where he was supposed to have the happiest hours of this life, a few weeks back. When he now looked at the barn, all he saw was the blood and the bodies that lay here, not before Jo and him could exchange their vows.

And he was here to find out what happed to the remains of the one person that was responsible for that. No matter how painful that was, he had to find out what Damon had done with the body. It was his only way of getting the happiness with Jo that he was seeking.

The old witch told him no other witch would get involved in his business. She wasn't right. She probably did not think he would spent the whole night searching for one that did not know what he was up to already.  
Alaric found a witch in New Orleans that helped him out with a spell. She spelled the old compass of his so that it would point to the remains of someone, just like the old Gilbert watch did point to vampires. The only catch, he had to have something of the person on you. So Alaric went to Jo's old apartment he hadn't been to since the wedding and search for something of Kai Parker.

That was actually pretty hard, since Kai and Jo hated each other and Jo spent most of her life afraid of her own twin brother, tried to keep him imprisoned. But he found something. Jo once told him that she and Kai used to tinker together and make each other presents. One day Kai had made a metal tag in school and Jo really liked it but Kai told her he would keep it to himself, which made Jo really sad. Weeks after that it was the twins 8th birthday. When Jo opened the smallest present the last, she saw the metal tag in it. Jo said she did not remember anything else she got that year because that present from her brother was the best thing she got. 'That is why I kept it. It is a reminder of happier days. Days when my brother and I really got along, when my brother wasn't a psycho lunatic yet. Days when I actually loved him and had a good childhood, a family.' Jo said that day.

Now Alaric had the tag in his left and the compass in his right hand, trying to find Kais body. The fact that the needle would turn every now and then gave him the hope that there were actually remains left. The compass guided him to the small forest surrounding the barn. He walked not far into it when the compass started acting weird. It turned fast and Alaric couldn't make out the right way to go. Then it abruptly stopped. For seconds nothing happened. Then suddenly the whole compass was fire hot and Alaric had to drop it. "Ah, what the hell." He inspected his hands. They were okay. Then he looked down on the compass and he finally understood. With a smile on his face he marked the spot went back to his car and got his shovel. Now came the horrifying part. One would think being friends to vampires and witches would make him do these kind of thing easier but digging up a grave still did not come naturally to him.  
He shook his head. "This is all for you, Jo!" And he started digging. Hopefully be would be back at Whitmore by afternoon.

 **Author's note: Hey guys, so happy for everyone who reads my little fanfiction. I'm completely new to his, this is my first try with anything like it. And I have to apologies for any mistakes I make in the spelling of words or the grammar, I'm from Germany, so please be gentle and forgive my mistakes. I did not have a concrete idea where I was headed with this story when I started it but I have a few ideas now. But if you have any ideas, wishes etc. feel free to tell me. Nothing is ready yet and if I like your ideas I might integrate it into the storyline. So thanks again. I'll try to update as regular as possible. Greetings, LiLaAir**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This is pointless." Bonnie threw the book she was just reading on the huge staple, that had already piled up on the desk, without care. The librarian that just past by gave her a ruinous look and Bonnie just gave her a fake apologetic smile before her face turned furious again.  
"I mean these books are really just useless.", Bonnie told Alaric, now in a more quiet voice since the topic they were discussing was sensitive.

"I know it's frustrating, but you have to stay focused and keep looking. It is always a long road in researching supernatural stuff like that. It never just appears in front of you." Alaric tried to keep Bonnie's focus on the topic. That was what she would expect him to do. If he did not she might realize something off about him, he could not let that happen.  
"Just look further, we will find something."

"You don't have to stay here and help me, Ric. We've been here for hours and I believe you have something better to do. I can get through the research on my own."  
"Are you kidding me? This is the most fun I had in weeks. Plus, if I left you alone Caroline would probably break my hand or something like that."  
"She wouldn't." Bonnie tired to keep a serious face but couldn't. She broke into a smile and Alaric smiled right back at her. They both knew that Alaric was right about Caroline. She would never really hurt anyone, but given the circumstances and what happened the past weeks Caroline became very protective of Bonnie, not letting her drive back to college on her own, making sure she always had company. So breaking Alaric's hand for bailing on Bonnie and leaving her "unprotected" would probably be on her mind. Bonnie appreciated the love and concern her friend gave her, but sometimes she really didn't know if she liked to be treated like a little kid by everyone.

"I have to check in with her." Bonnie revealed to Alaric.  
"Go ahead. I'll keep looking." He replied.

Bonnie had had to make a deal with Caroline to check in with her every few hours or otherwise Caroline would send a SWAT team to see if Bonnie was okay. So Bonnie went to the lockers to get her phone from her bag. She dialed Caroline's number and waited for her to pick up. After a few seconds Bonnie became nervous, Caroline usually picked up after the first beep. Was she okay? She finally picked up.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, cause Care. What about you? What's going on?"  
"Oh, nothing. Everything is fine. I was just watching Nora and Mary Louise with Stefan, trying to get some info and keeping them in check. Did not work out that great."  
"What? What happened?" Bonnie knew something was off.  
"Yeah, everything is fine. You the two of them, like playing games. They just pretended to not see us and when they got tired of pretending and lashed out on us. Stefan got a stake through the stomach and I got knocked out for a sec. But we're at home now, recovering. We're going to be fine. No worries."  
Bonnie sighed as Caroline finished her update. "Good, I was really scared here for a second."  
"So what about you? Are you and Ric getting anywhere?" Caroline asked.  
"Not really. It's all dead ends. I can't find a single information that would be of use to us. I mean I'm starting to think we should look the other way. We already know how to kill them, let's just find a way to get them all together, including Lily and Enzo, so no one is going to get revenge."  
"I thought you were against that tactic."  
"I was, I am, but these creatures are a complete mystery to us and I am running out of ideas and options."  
"Don't give up just yet. I wouldn't want to kill Stefan's mother right away. I still hope for them to reconcile maybe."  
"Of cause I will keep looking, Care. I should go back inside. Alaric's probably already mad for being left alone with all the work."  
"Okay, keep me posted. Love you, Bonnie."  
"Will do, love you, too." Bonnie hung up and walked back to the desk. Alaric's attention was at one image that was printed in a pretty old looking book when she reached him.

"Find anything?" Bonnie whispered.  
"No, thought this might have been something, but nothing."  
"I meant what I said Ric. You don't need to stay and help. I know that you do not have the strongest connection to Mystic Falls anymore, because of what happened and stuff..."  
"Bonnie" Alaric interrupted her instantly."There is no way I'm backing out of this. I promised to help and that's what I'm going to do. I really want to help you. That makes me feel like I still have a propose. "  
"How are you holding up, though?" Bonnie hadn't had the chance to have a proper talk with her former history teacher after the wedding. Alaric and Damon headed to Europe the bond over their losses and a lot of Bourbon right after everything was settled. Since Alaric has been back, Bonnie had no real chance to talk to him.

"Well, I'm alive. I feel okay." Alaric kept his gaze on the book, trying to hide his feelings.  
"You can be honest with me, Ric. I get it."  
"What do you want me to say, Bonnie? My wife died and a lot of other people died too. Elena is in a deep sleep and I will probably never see her again. Mystic Falls is under attack and all I can think about is Jo. I am a wreck Bonnie. There is no way I will ever get passed this. So I try and get my mind off of things and be a little productive and help you guys fight the evil."  
"I understand you pain. I really do. But maybe you should deal with yourself at the moment. To get better first and then help us later. Everyone would understand."  
"No, I'll help you now. It's the best way." Alaric sounded final. There was no need to try and convince him of the opposite.

Bonnie tried to refocus her attention the book in front of her. She was skipping through some pages as she came across an image of a red stone. She started reading. When she finished she searched for another clue of this stone in other books. This could be helpful. When she finally thought she had enough information on the stone she turned to Alaric to give him the news.

"Alaric, look. I found this stone, it's supposed to have all kind of magical powers, including the power of hiding something for undead eyes. There is some kind of warning on it but I think it might actually help us!"  
Alaric looked up from his book. What was she saying? How could she come up with this now while he was searching for ideas how to revive Kai and in that process Jo. Did she realize something?

Bonnie was showing Alaric the passages. Alaric quickly read over them, pretending that this was news to him. "I don't know Bonnie. This might be fake."  
"I don't think so, there is reference in all these books. Some don't call it by its name but the descriptions are all the same. I think this Pheonix Stone might exist."  
"And what would you do with it then, huh, Bonnie? There is no information on how to use the stone, what consequences there are." He was trying to get her of his trail. She could not know that he actually had the stone already and was trying to use it for his propose.  
"Well, no. But we always find a way. I'll find it. It really sound helpful, look: Keeping a secret form the knowing eyes of the dead and doomed? We could hide our plan to kill them all."  
"I think this is to dangerous. We should not get involved with magic like that. Besides there are these warnings. We have no idea how to get a hold of the stone in the first place." Alaric felt rage and hurt rising up in his chest. He had to calm himself down if he wanted to keep his secret.  
"Why are you so negative about this. I know it is not much but we always found a way to save our town. I think I can really do it and it will work. It is okay to be hopeful. Trust me."  
"No. no. No!" Alaric was whispering.  
"Why not, why not have some hope?"  
"Because hope gets you nowhere. I think I might need some air." Alaric stood up from the chair, took his jacket in a rush and went outside without another look. The Pheonix Stone was not a topic he could take without spilling his own agenda. He had to find a way to get Bonnie of his trail, because sooner or later they would find the stone and he could forget his plans.

Alarics reaction was odd. Bonnie could not think of a reason why he would be so against this solution. This was the closest they had come to something useful and it really sounded good. Bonnie was worried. She looked around the library. It was almost empty. It was getting late so everyone was getting ready to get drunk or whatever ordinary college students did for fun. Something on the floor s few steps away from her desk caught Bonnie's attention. She stood up to take a look at it. It was small and glib. When she reached it and reached out her hand to pick it up, she froze. Could it really be? The small stone on the floor was looking a lot like the Pheonix Stone in the books. She picked it up to take a closer look. Without a doubt, it looked exactly like the painting in the books. But how on earth was the stone she had just learned about here? Bonnie stood up and was about to go back to the desk to check again, when she realized Alaric standing right in front of her, with an expression of horror and shock on his face. That's when she realized.

"Why is the stone here, Ric?", she asked him.  
Alaric did not say a word. He was just looking on the small peace in Bonnie's flat hand. "Alaric?" she was demanding an answer. The librarian gave the two of them a warning look. Like anyone except her would be annoyed by the volume, no one was there.  
Alaric was still quiet.

Bonnie went back to the desk, took the books and her stuff and packed everything.  
"Where are you going?" Now it was Alaric's turn to be confused.  
"The same place you are going, to your office. Pack your stuff, we are leaving."  
"Why all of a sudden?"  
"Because this is probably the wrong place to be talking about your attempts with this stone without me knowing about it." Bonnie looked at Alaric with an intense stare, one that said 'I am not going to discuss this, it is settled!' so Alaric never had the slightest chance to excuse himself from her "suggestion". He had no other choice. He was going to have to tell Bonnie all about the Pheonix Stone and this plan to bring back his wife. Even the part about the resurrection of Kai Parker. This could get interesting…

 **Author's note: Thank you guy for reading and reviewing. I so glad for every single one who reads and appreciates my story. I can promise you the actions to bring Kai back to life are going to unfold in the upcoming chapters. I just want to build up the setting and story first and in the right way. I don't want to rush things and this part of the story is probably the only one I actually have concretely planed in my head so I'm trying to get everything out of my ideas. Hope you liked this chapter and that you'll stay around for what's to come. Thank you all. Greetings, LiLaAir**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There it was again. That feeling that made her feel warm and safe again. Something that really did not come natural to her, at least not for a long time. This time she did not want to open her eyes. She did not need to see the wonderful surroundings, she knew where she was. And if she left her eyes closed this might not turn into a nightmare again.

"Bonnie, you cannot avoid me." His voice was quiet and smooth, very close to her head. Something tickled her nose. Bonnie fought against the urge to open her eyes and smile into her opponents face. She could not figure out why she did not want to, something inside her told her to keep them shut. That if she opened them this situation would slip out of her hands. And she didn't want that. She didn't want to lose that feeling of safety. She felt his hand caress her cheeks and she laid into his touch.

"Bonnie, for real! We don't have all day so please just let us get over this." His voice was suddenly annoyed and not so loving anymore. That fact made Bonnie open her eyes and sit up to look him straight into his face. "Did I do something wrong, Kai?" Somehow she really didn't want him to be mad at her.

Kai wasn't looking at Bonnie directly. He was still sitting near her but focusing on the blanket they were sitting on. When he looked back into her eyes he smiled a mocking smile.

"Not exactly, BonBon. But it is real interesting to see that you respond to threat way better than to affection." His gaze was unreadable but he kept that cold smirk of his right where it belonged. Bonnie was confused.

"I don't understand what's going on." She took a look around. Suddenly she felt everything but safe. Something was off about this situation. The leaves were too green, the sun too bright and the young man sitting next to her too close for her comfort. Bonnie started to shiver.

"Yeah, sorry for all this, but my original plan to trap you in my net was busted by you finding out about that stone, so I had to speed everything up."  
Bonnie did not follow anything Kai was telling her. "I… what stone are you talking about?"  
"Ugh, this is like talking to a toddler." Kai let himself fall on his back but quickly sat back up and clap into his hands once.

"Okay, short explanation so we can get straight to business. You are dreaming, Bonnie."  
"What? How? This is nonsense!"  
"Bonnie, I'm dead! This", he was referring to the scene with both his hands, "could never happen in the 'real' world. But, speaking of it, that's exactly why we need to talk."

Something in Bonnie's head was triggered by Kais speech. Images of him and Damon and Elena flashed into Bonnie's mind. Then she realized. "You're dead!" she said more to herself than to him. The realization made Bonnie move over a little since sitting next to Kai Parker was making her feel so uncomfortable.

"That's what I have been trying to tell you, Bon." The warlock was looking at her with judgy eyes.  
"What is this? Are you controlling my dream?" Bonnie screamed at him.  
"Duh! Of cause I am. This is the only way I can contact you. Listen, I know you know about the Phoenix Stone and I know you are going to find a way to use it…"  
"Forget it, I'm not going to do anything you are telling me!" Bonnie was trying to find a way out this dream, like an exit or something but there was nothing but the wide.

"Okay, you might reconsider this, because I am the solution to all your little Heretic problems."  
Bonnie turned her head to look at Kai Parker directly. For the first time since she realized what this scene was about she really looked at him. He looked just like she remembered her in all of her nightmare involving him. He was tall, had short brown hair and light eyes. He was a real looker and for a dead man pretty hot, too. But there was something different about him. Underneath his eyes were dark circles, like something was exhausting him.

"Right, like I would believe you. You're just saying anything so I would bring you back. Like I said: FORGET IT." The last two words came out of her mouth very slowly so he would really hear her.

"You can be as stubborn as you want but you heard what Alaric said. I mean how can you say no to the guy who lost his wife when you are the one responsible for it."  
"That was your doing not mine!" Bonnie stood up, she had enough of this, why couldn't she just wake up.

"You are not going anywhere until I say so." Kai also stood up to keep in contact with Bonnie. "And you are responsible. I was doing alright until you decided to leave me behind in 1903, I did not like that Bonnie! But this is not the point of this meeting. The point is: You have to help Alaric bring me back."  
Once again Bonnie was shocked. "Why on earth would Alaric want you back?"  
"Didn't he tell you?" He sounded surprised himself. "Oh, wow. Twin Sis doesn't know her babyboo as good as she thought. She told me he was gonna tell you all…"  
"You're talking to Jo?"  
All Bonnie got for an answer was an annoyed look. As he was about to start talking again the earth began to shake. "Oh no, not yet." Kai said. "Tell you friend to tell you about his experiments on Jo and that old witch he was asking for help." Kai was shouting in Bonnie's direction because everything around them started to crumble, Bonnie was scared. As a crumbling tree nearly hit her, Kai pulled her into an embrace and saved her from it.  
"What is happening?" Bonnie screamed.  
"You are waking up! Well, our time is up for now, but we will see each other again very soon, BonBon. Don't you worry." He gave her a smirk and walked away from the scene. Bonnie did not want him to leave her alone and for a second there she was truly concerned about Kai. Then the next tree crumbled and hit Bonnie right on the head.

When she opened her eyes in shock it took her a second to realize where she was. She was in Alaric's car and the earthquake in her dream came from the paved road they were driving across. Bonnie let out a sigh. That dream was intense and scared her to the bone. Did Kai really control her dream? And if so, how? Bonnie took a peek outside the car window. Outside it was dark, the gloomy trees planted on the side road were flashing by while Alaric directed the car in the direction of Mystic Falls.

The two had a long chat about Alaric's recent activities to try to bring Jo back from the dead with the Phoenix Stone. Bonnie had reacted furiously. Not because of the fact that Alaric was planning to bring someone back from the dead, she understood that, wasn't she the one who brought Jeremy back from the dead more than one time, but because he was doing it all alone. As a witch she could have helped him. Experimenting with dark objects like that could turn out really bad, if you do it wrong. After Bonnie got all of her frustration about Alaric out of her system, they decided that it was best for her to see what she could to with the stone and Jo's body. So they decided to head to Mystic Falls. What Bonnie didn't tell Alaric was that she not only wanted to see what the Stone could do but also notify Damon about his best friend's recent activities.

"You're awake!" Alaric did not take his gaze away from the bumpy road but Bonnie could hear his concern in this voice.  
"Yeah, didn't get much sleep in the past few month and road trips always make me tiered."  
That was enough information for Alaric to calm down a bit. Bonnie's sleep had not been the calmest one, but Alaric could think about a million reasons why that was.

"So, where are we?" Bonnie did not recognize any of the roads they were taking.  
"Just outside of Mystic Falls, we'll be at the morgue in 10." Alaric answered.  
"Good, then there is still time for you to tell me about that old witch lady you have been seeking for help."  
Alaric gave Bonnie a quick look of devastation. "How…do you know about that?"

Bonnie was disappointed. She was hoping that the information Kai dropped on her were only a construction of her mind, but since Alaric reacted to her assumption positively; Bonnie could not be certain about the other information Kai gave her. The one about bringing HIM back to life.

"It doesn't matter how I know. All I want to know is what that witch told you. You need to be completely honest with me here."  
"Well, I tried to use the stone on Jo, the information that I got about it said that anyone, even normal people, could use the stone if the connection was strong enough. So I figured my connection to Jo was going to seal the deal, but it did not work. So I searched for a witch that would help me, but even when I found one, Jo stayed dead. That old witch then told me what was wrong, why I couldn't safe my wife."  
"And why is that?" Bonnie now faced Alaric so she could see his reaction. She was suddenly very nervous, praying to herself that he would not give the answer that she was expecting.  
"Well…" Alaric didn't seem to be too comfortable sharing that particular information with Bonnie. That information that he was most afraid of. "She said that Jo's soul had no hold in this world. She made it sound like her spirit had moved on, but I knew she was holding something back. And then I figured it out. The whole thing did not work because of that damned Gemini Coven rules." Alaric took a brief pause. "All the Gemini spirits are linked to their leader, he dies they die. He is their anchor. When there is not anchor, there is no bringing back a single soul of the others."  
"What are you trying to say, Alaric?" Bonnie already knew the answer but she needed to hear him say it.  
"As long as Kai Parker is dead, all of them are staying dead. I need to bring him back before I can bring her back."

There it was, out in the open. Bonnie wasn't as shocked as she thought she would be, but she had had a little preparation on that matter. She stayed quiet.  
"Say something, Bonnie!" Alaric had parked the car on the parking lot of the Mystic Falls hospital and was looking in Bonnies direction with concern.  
"But how is bringing a Heretic back from the dead gonna solve your problem. They all died because he turned himself into one. Even if you found his remains, bringing him back wouldn't fix anything."  
"That's why I need your help. The stone can be used by anyone with a connection to the person, but I need you and your magic to bring the former version of Kai back, the Gemini coven version."  
"I don't know how to do that, Ric. I can't resurrect someone with a mystical Phoenix Stone without a body."  
"But I have the body, Bonnie."  
Bonnie could only stare at her former teacher. His face looked exhausted, even with such little light shining down on it. His eyes were tucked to hers but he looked years older than a few months ago. From all of her friends Alaric had suffered the most when it came to love. His first wife left him to become a vampire, his girlfriend after that died in Klaus' cruel sacrifice and after that he tried to murder his new love interest because of what happened to him due to the Gilbert ring he was wearing. And after Bonnie brought him back from the other side he found someone new, someone who brought the life back into his life, literally. And on their wedding day, she was murdered by her own brother. The brother Alaric was now trying to get Bonnie's help to resurrect. `How much suffer can one person take? ` Bonnie thought. Magic had stolen so much from this man. And then a realization hit her: Kai was right. It was her fault. She was the reason why the Heretics were in town, she was the reason why Elena was in a deep sleep and she was the reason a whole coven of witches were dead. But most of all, she was the reason Alaric's wife died.

"I'll do it." Bonnie whispered, surprised by her own statement.  
Alaric's face lit up. "Thank you."  
"I'll try, Ric. But I cannot promise you anything. I have never dealt with magic like this before and I will have to try a few things. BUT if I do this, we are going to have to keep it a secret, for now, especially from Damon. He will not be very pleased that we are bringing the one back who spelled Elena into a deep sleep. AND we are going to have to find a way to contain Kai Parker."  
"Of cause, I don't want him running around the streets again any more than you do."  
"One more thing, if Kai is becoming a major problem again, I am going to take him out, even if that means taking Jo out with him."  
"I understand. So we have to make sure that Kai behaves."  
Bonnie nodded. A part of her could not believe she was going to bring the person back that haunted her for so long. But another part of her was hopeful. Kai was a liar but up until now he told her the truth in her dream. Maybe, just maybe he really had an answer to their Heretic problem.

Alaric opened the door and got out of the car. Bonnie followed him into the deserted hospital. She could not get used to the town being without a single soul. Alaric headed to the cellar where the morgue was. Down there Bonnie instantly felt could and vulnerable. Alaric opened one of the cooling systems and Bonnie stepped closer the body lying in there. Her heard got heavy when she looked down on the cold dead body of Josette Laughlin. Alaric gave Bonnie the Phoenix Stone.  
"Are you good?" He asked. Bonnie could not speak because of the feelings that crackled down on her so she just nodded and took the stone.  
Alaric opened another system and Bonnie closed her eyes for a second to prepare herself for what she was about to see. Without any luck. When she opened them again her heart dropped to the floor. The young man lying in the cooling looked so relaxed and carefree, so young. Just like a teenager. If Bonnie didn't know him, she would have had no worries about bringing him back, because from his looks he never looked more innocent. But she did know him. 'How could someone like that become the moist vicious warlock of all time?' she thought. Bonnie turned the stone in her hands. She looked at Alaric for comfort, or maybe a sign she did not really have to do this but he only nodded in comfort.  
Bonnie looked back down on the body. She placed the stone on his chest, the chest of Kai Parker.

 **Authors note: Alright guys, sorry for not posting an update for a while. I just had a lot to do in college. But now it is here and the moment of the resurrection is coming in the next chapter, I promise. The wait is over. The Bonkai scenes are about to come. I'm thinking about adding a few other characters to this story, like Damon or the Heretics. Would you like that?  
And sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I did not have any time to reread it because I was trying to make the most of the time I had to upload this for you very soon. Thanks for sticking around and reading and reviewing. It means a lot. Until next time, LiLaAir.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Her head dropped to her chest and she rushed back to consciousness. It was the third time that she nearly fell asleep this night, but she had to fight to stay awake. Bonnie was about to pour herself another coffee when she realized she already drank the whole thermos flask. A mumble escaped her throat as she got up to get to the coffee maker in the hospital foyer. At the door she hesitated for a second and looked back at the scenery.

Kai Parker was lying on a metal barrow in a deserted morgue. On another day Bonnie would have thought he was dead as can be, but just a few hours ago she herself performed the spell to bring him back. She needed a few tries to find the right spell to make the connection of the stone and his body permanent but she was pretty sure she succeeded as he dramatically opened his eyes and breathed in. Since then Kai had not shown any sign of life. So Bonnie waited next to him to contain the probably very pissed of warlock and keep him from going on a rampage when he woke up. Bonnie took a quick look at the 'sleeping' Parker twin and went to the foyer. Even if he woke up when she was away, which she highly doubted because she was waiting for him to do that for hours now, he wouldn't be able to escape the room since Bonnie spelled it so no other supernatural creature could escape.

Bonnie reached the coffee machine she found in the common room of the nurses and turned it on. She desperately needed the caffeine if she wanted to get through this. There was no one else that could help her. Bonnie had to push Alaric out so that at least he could get a few hours of sleep. Actually, Bonnie would have preferred that he took at least 10 hours of sleep, but since the outcome of bringing Kai back from the dead was defining for the resurrection of his wife, she didn't really expect him to stay way longer than five hours.

On her way back down to the morgue Bonnie was deep in her thoughts. As she reentered the morgue and looked to the barrow she dropped her fresh cup of coffee. Kai was gone. But how? The spell should have contained him. Then Bonnie realized something she did not believe she could have forgotten. Kai could easily have siphoned the spell away. How dumb of her to not think about that.

After a second of self-pity Bonnie started to feel anxious. The only job she had was to keep Kai put but she failed at that. If he would do anything, it would be on her. But then she realized that the town they were in was abandoned, there wouldn't be too many people in the streets that he could torment. And in the time she got her coffee he could not have come that far. Bonnie started to search for him, but being very careful and silent so she would not tip him of. She would not want to let him know she was on to him, she still had no idea what exactly she brought back from the dead and even if there were no consequences to her doing, Kai Parker was horrible enough on his own.

When Bonnie tiptoed through the hallways of the hospital in search for Kai she was thinking about her recent dreams of him. If he really did manipulate them, maybe she did not have to be too afraid of him. He seemed quiet calm for his condition. But still, Bonnie had to keep her guard up with him. She thought about that feeling in these dreams she had: safety and happiness in the presents of him, but she shook her head to get these thoughts out of her mind.

Suddenly Bonnie turned around in shock. Something was there. It just passed by her in a rush and made her feel a slight gust of wind. She wasn't alone.

"Kai?" Bonnie whispered to see if the warlock would respond. Of cause everything around her stayed as silent as it was before. Bonnie took another few steps when she heard something break in the kitchen down the floor. With all the courage she had Bonnie went in the direction of the sound, her magic rushing to her fingertips, ready to throw a spell at any given second.

When she looked into the kitchen she found him. He stood with his back facing her and his head facing the huge sink on the other side of the room, breathing heavily. Next to him, she could see a plate with all kinds of food piled up on it.

Something about this situation seemed odd. Bonnie let her defenses trip and went to Kai.  
"Kai? Are you all right?" Bonnie was choosing her words carefully. But the only response she got was a choking sound. When she was close enough she could see that Kai was vomiting blood into the sink. She could only see the side of his face but he looked so pale and his eyes were closed as he tried to recover from the latest flush of body fluids leaving his body.

Bonnie stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his back. "Gosh, Kai. What the hell is happening?"  
Kai only shook his head to show her he wasn't ready to speak yet, before another wave of sickness overcame him. Bonnie could only wait and watch him. Except his constant vomiting he seemed just like she remembered him. Tall, dark hair, strong arms. She was still patting his back when he finally came back into a straight position.

"Woah, now that was disgusting." He turned around and leaned onto the sink for halt, keeping his eyes closed which indicated that he was still feeling pretty bad. Bonnie was worried, did he feel that way because of the resurrection? She had to be sure.

"Can you tell me what happened? I mean, do you even remember what happened or where you are?"  
He finally opened his eyes. These beautiful, light grey-blue, dangerous eyes of his met hers for the first time again and they nervously hold on to hers of comfort.  
"Well, actually." He hesitated.  
'Oh no.' Bonnie thought. 'Kai never hesitated. Something is wrong.'  
"I was just making a sandwich when I started to feel sick and well, then you came in."  
"How did you even get here?" Bonnie asked nervously.  
"I… I don't know. I woke up and I just felt so hungry but I couldn't get through the door because …" He looked around like he was saying something forbidden. As he realized that they were the only two people in the room he asked "Where is everybody? And … where exactly am I?"  
"Well, you're in Mystic Falls hospital. And no one is here because the whole town got evacuated due to the presence of the Heretics."  
Kai looked at her in disbelieve.  
"Ehm, Mystic Falls? Meaning, Virginia?"  
"Yeah, smart ass."  
"Okay, this might sound crazy to you, but I don't remember ever going here."  
"Well, that's not crazy at all because Alaric and I dragged you here when you were still dead to resurrect you…"  
"Ooookay, what?" he interrupted her. "What kind of crazy person are you?"

Bonnie watched him carefully and in disbelieve. Kai was still looking around trying to remember why he was here or tying to find something that reminded him of anything, but he did not find anything. The way that he spoke and behaved was like a scared child. That was not the Kai she knew.

"What is the last thing you remember, Kai?"  
"Well, let's see. My father left to attend some kind of important business out of town and he told Josette and me to take care of those little monsters…"  
Bonnie sharply absorbed some air that made Kai stop talking. "What is wrong? Did I say something?"  
He sounded really sorry, what made Bonnie all the more sure about her assumption that she just made. This version of Kai standing in front of her was the pre prison world version. His memories ended the day he decided to mass murder a whole bunch of his siblings. Somehow the spell she used to get the pre vampire version of Kai back must have thrown him way further into his human life as she expected.  
"I'm sorry but what I am about to tell you might sound strange to you. My name is Bonnie Bennet. This is not the 10th may 1994. It is 2015. You were imprisoned in a prison world by your father for 20 years and this year you got out."  
Kai only stared at Bonnie. Confusion was readable on his whole face. Bonnie was surprised how different the man in front of her seemed, now that he forgot about a whole lot of terrible things he had done in the past. Like showing actual emotion. Before Bonnie had never been able to read his emotions or thoughts because he had become a master of hiding them. A quality he must have acquired during his time in the prison world.

"Are you all right?" Bonnie asked.  
"I think I am but what about you? 2015 right? Is this some kind of asylum? Did my Dad send me here?"  
"I'm telling you the truth. The only mad person in this room is you."  
"Why is that? What would I have done to earn this adjunct?"  
"Well, murdering four of your sibling the day your father went to is trip would cut it!" Bonnie was annoyed. Of cause that version of Kai did not have any memories of his actions but she still hated what he had done to his family 18 years ago.  
"How do you know that?" Bonnie looked at him with confusion. That was not the reaction she anticipated from him.

"I… " She started.  
"No one knows that about me. I've been hiding my true feelings about my family for years now. There is no way you could see the future."  
" I can't!"  
"But you're a witch! What tells me that this is not some super power of yours?"  
Down the hallway Bonnie heard someone talking silently. She had been right, there is someone else here.  
"Kai, this is really not the place to talk about it. Let's just get out of here first and I'll explain everything later." Bonnie was feeling uncomfortable right now. Something was about to happen.  
"Yeah, right. Leave with, Bonnie Bennet, someone I just met and trust you not to harm me? Like that is gonna happen?"

It was funny how their roles had been reversed from their actual first meeting. Kai had been the one with the secrets and answers to get out of the prison world and Bonnie was the one to be reluctant to trust. Now Kai, of all people, was afraid to walk into a trap. If the situation wasn't this serious, Bonnie would have laughed.

"I'm telling you, Kai, you have no reason to not trust me. Trust me. Now, get your shit together and let's go!"  
"And where exactly would that be, my love?" A female voice came from behind Bonnie. Her British accent gave her away. Before Bonnie turned around she knew that Mary Louise and Nora were standing in the door.  
"Nora, Mary Louise!" She coldly greeted the two heretic brats. "What a pleasure! Sorry, but we have no time for a chat. We're kind of in a rush, so…"  
"Oh, the two of you worked things out then? How good for you." Nora started to walk in their direction with a dangerous smile on her lips. Mary Louise stayed put with an equally dangerous smile was appearing on her face.  
"I thought the both of you would never ever trust one another again. What about you Mary Lou? Did they seem to have the ability to forgive?" Nora almost reached Bonnie and Kai, so Bonnie instantly tried to shield him from her by stepping in front of him.

"Stay away!" Bonnie put all the danger she had in her in that warning.  
"Or what?" Nora whispered to Bonnie's ear.  
"Motus!" Bonnie threw Nora to the wall. Mary Louise was there with Nora in a blink of an eye. She checked with her girlfriend then came rushing to Bonnie the next second, grabbing her by her neck.  
"What do you think you're doing, witch? You are all alone here and there are two of us." She let go of Bonnie.

"We are going to take Kai."  
"Not gonna happen!" Bonnie responded. She was afraid, but tried to hide it away. She had no idea what she was going to do to them so all she could do was pretend.  
The girls started to laugh. "How sweet they are." Nora stated. "You little Bennet witch will not stop us from taking him."  
"Okay, this is just weird." Kai stepped out from behind Bonnie. He had been silent this whole time but was obviously done listening.  
"Let's just state the facts, here: I don't know either of you girls. So I think I will not go with any of you."  
Nora and Mary Louise changed a look. "What is wrong with him?" Mary Louise asked.  
"Set him back to his human self. Did not work out that great." Bonnie said.  
"So, he's human again?" Nora wanted to know.  
"What else would I be? Don't be ridiculous ladies; this whole thing is making no sense. What do you all want with me?" That was a question even Bonnie wanted to hear the answer to.

"Lily, is calling going to be pleased we deliver you to her. We are actually here for the Phoenix Stone but delivering both, you and the Stone, that is going to please her. So we take you home and make sure you are keeping your pretty little mouth shut."  
'There it is.' Bonnie thought. Kai did know something about the Heretics that could hurt them. He told the truth in her dream. And now Lily was trying to keep the pieces together and protect her children. Bonnie had to do something.

"I don't know any Lily, so I guess the thing you want me to shut up about, it is a pretty safe secret with me."  
"Not sure about that, maybe your memories will come back. We cannot let you be on the wrong side of the table when that happens." Nora said.  
Bonnie's magic rushed to her fingertips. She had only one chance. Even if Kai did not want to leave with her, she could not let it happen that Nora and Mary Louise got him. She was going to attack them and hit Kai on the head, so she could get his unconscious body out of there. She waited for another second and then grabbed the plate Kai stored his food on and slipped it over his head. He instantly dropped to the floor and Bonnie cast the spell on the Heretics so that they themselves fell into a deep sleep.

Bonnie was exhausted by the tough spell but she grabbed Kai and brought him to the elevator, pressing the button to the foyer and getting him into the next best car she could find. She hot-wired it and rushed to the borders of Mystic Falls. She went to the only place she knew she could bring Kai. Back at Whitmore College, Alaric Salzmans apartment was empty, for he was staying in Mystic Falls. She had to reach out to him in the morning, but right now she was just trying to safe Kai Parker. What a ridicules thought.

 **Author's note: So, week one after this horrible Bonnie and Enzo reveal on The Vampire Diaries. This is my next chapter. Bonnie and Kais interactions are going to be the core of the upcoming chapter, so get prepared. I am actually grateful that he is finally alive again. Something that I really miss on the real show. I have to say that the show lost me this week. I am not a fan of the Bonnie and Enzo storyline, but this week I saw that they kind of have chemistry. But I still don't like the prospect of them becoming a thing. But the most horrible thing that happened was that ridiculous pregnancy thing with Caroline. Come on, just give the woman an extra big bag to hide her pregnancy and don't come up with the most dumb storyline ever. I'm going to count the episodes until they finally realize this show is way over its expiration date.  
Well, this is my opinion. Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. Until next chapter, LilaAir.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Come on let me try it!"  
"I got it."  
"You've been trying for minutes now, I thought the whole point of getting me somewhere safe, is actually getting me safe." Kai pushed Bonnie away from the lock that she had been trying to pick. Her skills in doing so were terribly bad, so it was actually a good idea to give the sociopathic, criminal mind a try. They're odds were better in getting into that apartment when he tried it. After just one try the door to Alaric's apartment sprung open.

"There you go." Kai said contently.  
"Figure you've done this before?" Bonnie didn't know why that surprised her, but she kind of never thought of Kai as a petty criminal. But one could never know with Kai.  
"Only in my wild teenage days. I have been spending some time in other people's houses once in a while."  
Bonnie couldn't help but wonder how teenage Kai had been. She kind of always thought Kai had been the incarnation of evil from his first day breathing. But given how different he acted around her, with only some of his memory gone, she started to think that maybe that wasn't the case. Bonnie quickly abandoned her thoughts. There was neither time to think about Kai Parkers upbringing nor his personality in general.

The two went inside Alaric's apartment, closing the door behind them. Everything was exactly as she remembered even though she hadn't been in here since the wedding. She guessed that even Alaric hadn't spent too much time in here. For once she knew he had spent his summer drinking in Europe with Damon and her.

Bonnie headed straight to the kitchen to take a look inside Alaric's fridge. Kai had been complaining about being hungry from the second he had woken up in the car and Bonnie could only shut him up about stopping for a bite by suggesting she would cook something when they arrived at Alaric's place. Given the fact that she kind of kidnapped Kai she figured this was a good apology. And if she was honest to herself, she was starving herself. The last meal she ate was Caroline's self-made pizza the day before.  
The look in the fridge was deflating. There was nothing Bonnie could cook something out of.  
"Ehm, I think we should check if there is some good pizza delivery service out here, because… well I can't work with anything in here." She called out. There was not reaction, which was odd because memories lost or not, this was still Kai Parker, someone who would never shut up about anything.

Bonnie went to look for him. She found him in Alaric's living room. He was looking at the pictures Bonnie had hung on the wall as a wedding gift to Alaric. She had made copies of photographs of all their friends. There was a picture of Caroline, Bonnie and Elena, one with Alaric and Jeremy while they did some of their strength training, a rare picture of Alaric and Damon smiling and laughing with a bottle of Bourbon on the table, a group picture of all of them and one with Alaric and Jo.

Kai was watching Alaric and Damon pouring another drink and laughing at a probably very bad joke of Damons when he went on to look at the next picture in line. He stopped and took a closer look. He then turned to Bonnie with confusion in his eyes.

"This picture… that is my sister!" He looked Bonnie directly in the eyes.

"Yes, that is your sister."  
"How can that be? I mean, look at me! How is she this old? And why the hell is this picture in here in the apartment of your professor?" His voice got deeper and his words were laced with his emotions, confusion, anger. He sounded more like the Kai Bonnie remembered then he did the entire day.  
"Well, that's what I've been trying to tell you. This is 2015. Jo just aged because time went on here, while you were stuck in that prison world. It's actually you that looks odd, because you're still so young."  
"So, you were telling the truth?!" He leaned on a nearby chair and held his forehead with one hand, eyes closed. Bonnie tried to imagine how he must feel right now.

"If this is true, what connection does she have with your teacher?" he asked.  
"Well, they are married or were about to be…" The words were stuck in her throat. The thought of what happened a few weeks ago made her shiver and feel sad.  
"So, where is she now? I like to talk to her. Maybe she can clear everything up."

Bonnie was surprised for a second, that Kai thought that, even if Jo was still alive, she would come to his aid. Then she remembered that Kai, in his world, had not killed his family yet, giving Jo no reason to hate him yet. That said so much about their previous relationship. They had been close at one point, making what he did to her even worse.  
Kai was still watching Bonnie, he demanded an answer to his question with an intense stair. Bonnie was suddenly nervous. She did not know how to tell this Kai version that his sister, his entire family, was dead… because of him. How do you say that to a person? A person that is not really known for his capability of self-control.

"Ehm, well. Look, you can't talk to Jo, because… you killed her."  
"Come again?"  
"On her wedding day, you stabbed her in the stomach. She bled out before Alaric could take her to the hospital."  
"That…makes…no sense what so ever. I need Jo. I would never hurt her before we could merge. That doesn't make any sense, Bonnie." He got more and more angry.  
"That's what happened."  
"Then why? Tell me why I would to something this stupid? After just escaping this prison world I was in, I would just go and kill my twin sister. The one I desperately need to become the leader of my coven. I don't know, Bonnie. This doesn't sound like me at all."  
"I think you actually did it because of the babies." Bonnie was in deep thought. She never really got an answer of why Kai had killed Jo like that.

"Babies? She was pregnant?"  
" Yes, I think you wanted to make sure they wouldn't become a future problem for you."  
"For me? But Jo is dead, there is no way for me to ever HAVE problems like Gemini twin babies. I can never become their leader without my twin."  
"But you already were their leader. That's why you did it. It was to secure your status."  
Kai looked at her for a moment and then laughed out loud. Bonnie was confused. Kai had always done something unexpected but this version seemed even more unpredictable. Bonnie had no idea if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Why are you laughing at this? There is nothing funny about what you did."  
"Bonnster, I have to admit I was starting to like and trust you. But this story? Man, you clearly have no idea about my coven's rules." He paused to regain his breath. "But, I'll give you credit for creativity. You should write it down, would make a brilliant thriller." He started laughing again.

Bonnie was annoyed. How in the world would she be able to deal with this situation? She was about to say something when she felt her phone buzzing. She turned away from Kai to look at the display.  
Three missed calls from Caroline and a dozen massages from her to call her back, IMMEDIATELY. With everything that was going on she completely forgot about informing Caroline that she was still okay. She wanted to call her back when her phone started ringing. It wasn't Caroline, but maybe the ever worse choice. Alaric. She could not ignore him, since he was probably searching the whole town for her. She took the call.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" He sounded worried.  
"Yeah, I'm alright!" She answered.  
"Where are you? What the hell happened? I was looking for you and Kai at the hospital but I couldn't find you, or him. I was worried."  
"There were… are… some complications."  
"Complications? What kind? Are you good? Did he hurt you?"  
"God, no. For that he would have to remember me first."  
"What are saying? I don't follow."  
"It's a long story, Ric. Just know that Nora and Mary Louise were making trouble so had to bring him to safety. Never thought I'd say that. We're at your apartment at Whitmore. Get in the car and get here. I'll tell you everything when you're here. Or you will see yourself."  
"You're making me nervous."  
"It's alright. Just… get here. And don't tell anyone!"  
"I'm on my way." Alaric hung up.

Bonnie had to breathe in. That was settled. She hoped that when Ric arrived she did not have to explain too much, since the situation would be clear to him. But now she had to call Caroline. She dialed her number. She did not pick up. So she tried Stefan. No reaction from him either. Bonnie started to panic. So she tried the only person left. Damon.

"Bonnie?" When he picked up, Bonnie was so relieved.  
"Thank god. Where is everyone? I've been trying to call you guys."  
"Well, Stefan and Caroline are right here with me."  
"Then why are they not picking up their phones?"  
"Because the little heretic brats took them." Bonnie heard Caroline shout form the background.  
"So, are you all okay? What happened?"  
"Yeah, we are fine. Caroline went a little nuts when you did not answer your phone. She and Stefan were about to leave for Whitmore when Nora and Mary Louise showed up. They wanted to know where you are. We had a little chat with them and then well, you know them."  
"I'm so sorry. It is my fault."  
"What did they want with you anyways, Bonnie?"  
"Ehm, I have no idea." Bonnie tried to come up with a story but there was no time. She turned to take a look at what Kai was doing. He sat on an armchair and watched her with intrigue.  
"Why did you not pick up then?" Damon was recognizing the lie Bonnie had told. She had to be more convincing.  
"I was working on this theory. Might have found something and I didn't want to get disturbed. And then… I fell asleep."  
Silence on the other end. Bonnie's hands started to sweat. Then Damon sight.  
"Where are you now?"  
"At Alaric's." Bonnie was happy she did not have to lie about that.  
"Good. Is he there?"  
"He is actually out to get something to eat. The man literally has nothing in his fridge but air and light." Bonnie laughed silently.  
"Okay, the two of you should come to Mystic Falls. We need to discuss our further steps."  
"I can't!" That came out too quickly and defensive. So Bonnie added "I think I actually might have found something. So I need to keep digging. I can't stop now. When I have enough info I'll come. And don't worry about me, please."  
"Well, then tell Ric to come."  
"I'd actually like him to stay and help me. He is a real good researcher."  
"Oh, well okay. But the two of you hurry. It is getting real uncomfortable here."  
"I know. We'll be quick."  
"Bye, Bonnie."  
She hung up. Another sight escaped her throat. She bought herself and Ric some time.

"How interesting."  
Bonnie startled. She had forgotten about Kai for a second.  
"What is interesting?" She asked annoyed.  
"That you lied to your friends like that. Why didn't you just tell them the truth? About me?"  
"Because it is none of their business. And neither is it yours."  
"I would guess otherwise, since I'm the main person in this story."  
"You are modest as ever, Kai." Bonnie went back into the kitchen, Kai sprung up from the armchair and followed her quickly.  
"From all I can tell, this has nothing to do with modesty but it is the truth. You did something that your friends would not approve of, so you lie to them. I have a feeling that that might have to do with me."  
"Don't get over your head, Kai. Not everything revolves around you."  
"But it does." He was dangerously close to her ear. The scene reminded her of the old Kai. Or maybe he was more the old Kai than she knew.

He was standing by her side and a grin in her face like he knew something she didn't. She was about to say something when his face curled up in pain and he lifted his hand to his temples, crumbling under the pain.

"Kai, what's happening?" Bonnie was scared.  
Kai cried out in pain. For what felt like minutes, Kai was cowering by the counters and Bonnie wasn't able to help him in any way. Then the pain was gone as fast as it had appeared.  
He was breathing heavily.  
"Are you okay? What happened?" She asked.  
"I'm good. Don't you worry." He stood back up, seemingly okay. 

"So…?" Bonnie was trying to get an answer.  
"So what?"  
"What happened?"  
"I guess that all the crazy information about me just did not do my brain any good."  
"I thought you didn't believe me."  
"Well, that was before I realized that you have been keeping some very initial information from me."  
He gave her a look that indicated that she would understand what he was saying.  
"Don't know what you're talking about."  
"No? Then you didn't withhold the information that I killed four of my brothers and sisters the day of May 10th?"  
Bonnie's mouth dropped open. "How do you know that? Do you remember?"  
"Not everything, no. But I just had a flash of memories come back to me."  
Bonnie was shocked. She had not expected this to happen. The way Kai had behaved was actually very calm. She had hoped he would stay that way, but now with his memories coming back, she was not sure how long that would last. She could get in real trouble when Kai remembered what Bonnie had done to him. She had to find a solution to her warlock problem soon. Hopefully Alaric would help with that.

"So… how about that pizza?" Kai said.

 **Author's note: So this is kind of a filler chapter. I'm building up to the resurrection of Jo. Whether that will work or not is to be seen. Hope this chapter was not too boring to read. I have to thank everyone for sticking around this long. I am so grateful. And to all the reviewers and followers a big thank you. Until next time, LiLaAir.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So you are saying that he doesn't remember who he is?" Alaric was standing in the door with Bonnie, whispering and watching Kai, who took a nap on Alaric's couch.  
"No, I'm saying he doesn't remember the last 20 years. He knows who he is and he is mostly behaving like the version of Kai that we got to know, but sometimes it like there is something else there." Bonnie explained, also whispering.  
"Something like what?"  
"I can't put a word to it, he just different. I mean, 18 years of solitude should be changing you and I guess that's what happened to him to. Now that he doesn't remember that time, he is… different."  
"Are you defending a serial killer right now?"  
"No, I am not. But I'm just stating the facts. We have to take a look at the whole picture if we want to resurrect Jo. We can't take any chances."  
"But you said he started to remember."  
"Yes, but he was also vomiting blood like he was going to die just minutes after he got back to breathing. And we still don't know how fast his memories are coming back. If Jo suffers from the same consequences, or even worse, and it just takes years and years until she is back to being the Jo we know…"

The two gave each other a knowing deep look. If Kai wasn't coming out of this mess in a few days, they had to reconsider their howl plan of getting Jo back. And if they did that, then they had to think about a way to handle Kai, because his howl purpose was to give Jo a hold on the world. But there was still Bonnie's dream. Did he really know anything useful about the Heretics? Bonnie had no idea and kind of hoped to find some answers to their misery in the books Alaric had brought with him.

When Bonnie looked back at Kai she realized he was sitting upright and was watching her. They shared a brief moment of connection, something she had felt before just once with him, the first day she met him, when she had no idea who he was. And of cause in her fake dreams, he had created.

Alaric watched the two witches with concern. What happened right there was unlike both of them. They were sworn enemies and had done so many bad things to one another that this look they were giving each other, this obvious connection, was out of place. As surprised as Alaric was from the moment, he also was when they both suddenly started to do something else. Kai had stood up and Bonnie was headed towards the old armchair in the room, grabbing some books on her way there. When she crossed Kai she stopped, looking at him with judging eyes.

"I warn you, you try something stupid and I'll knock you out. Just search for anything on resurrections or the Phoenix Stone." She handed him a book. He was about to take it as she hold it back. "I'm serious, Kai!" She said in a voice Alaric could only describe as uncertain. Kai leaned in to her ear and took the book saying "Somehow I highly doubt that." He grinned and let himself fall back on the couch. Alaric felt like he had missed part of the conversation, like they had communicated on a telepathic way. He had never seen anything like that, so he was not sure this was what had happened the moment before. He went into the room and took a book for himself. That was when Kai finally realized there was someone else in the apartment. He recognized the man from the pictures.

"So, you must me my brother in law." He said with a smirk on his face that made him look like a teenage boy.  
"Yes. And I can assure you, it is in no way a pleasure to see you again."

"Ah, guess little BonBon was right. I did kill my own sister at her wedding day. I guess I should apologize for that. I don't remember ever doing so but I really am sorry for my actions." There was no sign in his voice that he was being dishonest, which shocked Alaric and he gave Bonnie a surprised look.

"I told you had to see for yourself." She said and turned back to her book.  
"He really is different." Alaric said to no one in particular. He said down and opened his book, still confused if he really wanted to find something on how to get Kai's memory back, this version seemed way better.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Well, this..." he was pointing at the mess of booked lying around the room. "... is pointless. You already read all of these." Bonnie tried to give Kai an annoyed look but even she was too tired for that and he had a point. Alaric had fallen asleep an hour ago. He was sitting in the chair a few feet from them. Bonnie could barely keep her eyes open. A look at Kai and she realized that he felt the same. He did get more sleep than her but apparently coming back from the dead was exhausting.

"Why don't you get to sleep for a while?"She asked him.

"Why don't you? You've been trying to fight the sleep of for hours now."

"No, we don't have enough time for that." Her stomach made a wired sound. The pizza that they had eaten a few hours ago was already wearing off. Kai looked at her with emotion in his eyes. Was it concern? He got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. Bonnie followed him, wanting to get herself a coffee.

When she got to the kitchen Kai was already placing stuff from Alaric's fridge on the counter. Was he trying to cook something out of this?  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Cooking something."  
"With that?" Bonnie pointed at the stuff on the counter.  
"Yeah, with that! I can't magically create a pasta casserole. So I have to work with that."

Bonnie was curious for a moment, so she sat down to watch Kai figure something out with the little things he had to work with. It seemed like he knew what to do. Bonnie remembered the last time Kai had cooked something for her. It was in the prison world and Kai had made her one of the best Thanksgiving dinners she had ever eaten, out of stuff his family had in the fridge in May 1994. She didn't think it was possible but it really had fit in the whole thanksgiving motive. So Bonnie was certain Kai would make something good.

"Why are so dreamy and smiley?" Kai got her back to the present. She had not realized that she was daydreaming about that dinner and was smiling in the process. She also had no reason to lie to Kai so she told him the truth, hoping she could jog his memory.

"I was thinking about the last time you made me something to eat."  
"I already made you something to eat?"  
"Yes, in the prison world. You counted all the days and made a very good thanksgiving dinner. I have to admit there is a hidden talent sleeping in there." She pointed at Kai's chest.  
Now it was Kai's turn to smile. It was so honest and made him look so childish and harmless that she just had to do the same. But then Kai's smile died abruptly.

"How come you were in this prison, too? Didn't you say I spent 18 years in total solitude?"  
"Ehm, I wasn't always. Me and my friend Damon were sent there by my grandmother. She was trying to protect me, because the other side was crumbling down and I was about to get erased from existence. So she made some kind of deal with the spirits to save me and sent me to your world. Damon was kind of hitchhiking. You were already there for 18 years when we jointed you." Bonnie told him in a calm voice. It had to be so weird when you forgot so much of your life but everyone would treat you bad because of things you had done but didn't remember. Bonnie was feeling sorry for Kai in this moment and decided, until he was behaving like a psychopathic dick again, she would try and be his "friend". She would answer his questions, give him the benefit of the doubt and try to help get his memories back.

Kai was looking contrite. Bonnie was patting his back to comfort him. He turned to face her.  
"Thank you, Bonnie."  
"For what?"  
"For telling me the truth. I know we must have had our differences but it really means a lot to me that your being honest and trying to help."  
"Well, that's me. I just can't stop helping people. You once said you wanted to be more like that, like me. Even though I don't think you actually meant it, you were only trying to get me to comply."  
"I would be confused if I meant that. I mean, I don't get all of my previous actions, but I am still me. I can't have changed so much over the course of 18 years in solitude."  
"But, I think you did."

Kai was confused by that statement and looked Bonnie directly in the eyes. And there it was again, this connection she felt with him. It scared her but also made her curious. Why was that happening? This time, no one of them wanted to be the first one to pull away. For the first time, Bonnie realized how beautiful his eyes were. They were bright, a grey with blue parts. She had never seen such detailed eyes before.

She had no idea how long they stood like that but Kai finally cut the connection and turned back to the thing he was roasting on the stove. Bonnie was feeling lonely for a few seconds, because the connection broke. After that she only felt strange. She did not understand what was happening with the two of them.

Kai put a plate in front of her and placing another in front of him. Bonnie could see the vegetables she saw last night in the fridge and something she did not recognize. She tasted the food and was surprised at how good it was.

"Wow, that's good. What the hell is it?" she asked.  
"No idea. I just put everything that looked eatable in the pan and hoped for the best." He was tasting the food himself and nodded.  
"You're right. It is good."  
"Are you surprised by that?"  
"Yeah, I was never the big cook. I mean I could feed myself but I never had the time or the patience to do something fancy."  
"You said you did a lot of cooking in the abandoned restaurants in the prison world. Guess you talent showed itself when you were there."  
"That would be the first point for the prison world."

They smiled at one another. Bonnie was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Kai. She had almost forgotten about the awful person he actually was. But Bonnie knew this was not going to become a normal thing. He was going to chance back into his old self, either with time or her help. So she decided to enjoy the moment as long as it lasted. Kai's face turned sad all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?"  
"It's just all so weird. Being stuck in a decade that ended 15 years ago. I have no idea how to live in the world. I know you are trying to get my memories back, but... I'm not sure I want them back. They don't seem to be too nice."

Bonnie was staring at Kai. This lost boy. How much he had changed. Bonnie wanted to know more about him. Why he did what he did back then. Why he became this way.

"Can I ask you something?"  
"You already did, didn't you?"  
"Why did you think about killing your family?"

Kai put the fork he was about to bring to his mouth back down. He was looking like he really had to think hard about the answer. Bonnie had not seen him think too much about what he was going to say ever before.

"It is, or was, a thought that kept playing in my head for years. Growing up in that family made me go crazy. The only people I ever really cared about were my mother and Jo. My father always treated me like crab and after my mother died there was no one keeping him in control. So guess, from what I can put together, I did it to make him suffer."

Bonnie had no idea what to say to that. She had not expected Kai to be so honest. She never really had gotten a clear view of what the Parker family had been like. Bonnie started to think that maybe they played their part in the way Kai had turned out. Bonnie shook her head. She was trying to get her mind clear from all the Parker messes. The whole caring and being interested in Kai made her want to puke. She had a lot of compassion but she also had a good sense of right and wrong and Kai had always been on her naughty list.

The two finished their meal in silence. Bonnie was feeling even more tired than before, like always when she ate. Kai took a quick look at her and put their plates into the sink.

"So, why don't we make a deal, Bonnie?"  
"Why do I feel like this is not going to end well?" Bonnie asked herself out loud.

Kai tried to look offended but quickly got back to his plan. "You are going to get some sleep and for that I am going to keep searching for information?"

Bonnie had to think about that. It was clear that she wouldn't make it longer than a few more minutes. A few weeks ago she would have never even considered making a deal with Kai Parker or even let him watch over her sleep, but ironically Kai had been the one to make her feel somewhat safe again after all that happened in the last weeks. Without too much of a fight or another thought about the reason why that was, Bonnie agreed. Kai smiled at her and they went back to the living room where a sleeping Alaric was quietly snoring. Bonnie put herself on the couch and Kai took her place in the armchair.

"Wake me in a few hours? Or if you find something."  
"Of cause. Sleep tight." Bonnie closed her eyes and was asleep the next second.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Bonnie, hey Bonnie!" Bonnie woke up from what felt like a 5 minute sleep. She was still tiered but the intensity of her opponents voice made her heedful.

"What's wrong?" she asked Alaric, who was standing over her. She looked outside. The sun was already up and she could hear the birds starting their morning songs.

"We might have found something." Alaric answered.

 **Author's note: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I had a lot to do this week even though I have one week off from college. I considered making this an extra long chapter as a thanksgiving present but I guess I rushed the story in the end because I wanted to finish the story, so I deleted it. But no worries it will find it's way into the next chapter, I promise. I'm wishing everyone, who is celebrating, happy thanksgiving and to the rest a good day. Thanks for sticking around. Love and till next time, LiLaAir.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bonnie looked over to Kai who was sitting opposite her with an ancient looking Grimoire in front of him. "Spill!" She commanded Kai to speak.

"So after Alaric told me that you not only brought me back from the dead but returned me to my human form, I opened the search to transition problems and found this." Kai turned the book around so Bonnie could take a look. But Bonnie only gave Alaric a look, because he had been telling Kai information she knowingly withheld before. All this resurrection stuff was crazy enough and Kai had not believed everything, but telling him he was a vampire? Alaric gave Bonnie a defending look. She decided she was going to bluster when she decided that the information in the book was useless.

But it wasn't. Kai has been a warlock for his entire life, even if he hadn't had the ability to perform magic himself he had always known it. In the prison world he had no problems in setting the Salvatore's kitchen on fire. So he knew how to find information that could be crucial to their task.

"What do you think, Bonnie?" Alaric asked her after a few moments of silence.

"This says that returning a supernatural creature to its human origin will not come without obstacles. For the subject itself it will not be a pleasant process for it has to repay the blood it had consumed over the course of its curse." Bonnie looked up. "This could be the reason for your blood vomit the other day. The blood that you had to repay was only from one day, since you weren't a vampire any longer."

Both the men in the room were nodding. Bonnie kept on reading. "It also says that the mind protects itself because of the withdrawal of all the heightened senses by choosing a set of time where it was still healthy and functioning. So, the fact that you don't remember isn't because of the resurrection but the changing from vampire to human."

Alaric and Bonnie shared a knowing look. They did not say anything because they agreed that Kai better not know of their plans to get Jo back. She quickly looked back to the book.

"There is a spell to get your memories back." Bonnie turned the book back around.  
"I know." Kai said.  
"Bonnie! Can I talk to you for a second?" Alaric was warningly saying.

Bonnie knew of his concern. She was asking herself if it was wise to let Kai retrieve his memory. But she also thought about the information that might be hidden in that memory about the heretics. She stood up and Alaric and her went to the kitchen, leaving Kai alone with the book.

"What are you doing?" Alaric instantly asked in a dulled voice.  
"I'm getting Kai to retrieve his memory."  
"Yeah, I can see that. But why on earth would you do that? We now know that the loss of his memory is due to his transformation back into a human, so Jo won't suffer the same fate, we can start with her resurrection. And that leaves Kai with no other purpose than to be alive and give Jo the hold she needs to come back. Why return him to his murderous, dangerous self?"  
"Because he said he had information about the Heretics."  
Alaric looked skeptical. "What? When did he say that, I thought he didn't even remember them."  
"No, that was before the resurrection."  
"Before? You mean at the wedding?"  
Bonnie sighed." No. Look, it is complicated. Before all this I had dreams, not normal dreams, it was like the visions I sometimes had of my ancestor Emily. In those dreams Kai tried to convince me to bring him back to life. I had no idea of your plans back then, so it could not have been influenced by that. He told me that you had some plan and that is why I confronted you in the first place. Kai had told the truth in my dream. And in that dream he also told me I would need to bring him back because I will need his help about the Heretics. That he knew something. And that is why I need him to have his memory back."

Alaric looked at her like she lost her mind but he didn't say anything. After a while he said, "You are putting a lot at stake here, just because of a dream, Bonnie."  
"I'm telling you, this was not just a dream. He somehow controlled it. And everything else he was saying proved to be right, why would he lie about that then?"  
"Because he wanted you to bring him back from the dead."  
"No! I mean, yes. But… isn't it worth a try?"  
"Bonnie, he is a murderer. Like this, we can handle him, but remember what happened the last time he was rooming free in the world? He killed an entire coven, hundreds of witches, all because he was pissed. He is uncontrollable and dangerous."  
Bonnie understood Alaric's concern, but she still wanted to try. Plus, she had told Damon they were getting closer to find a solution and that was not true. She needed to start figuring out how to help her friends. But she wanted Alaric to understand and to make sure that she could handle Kai. So she used the only argument she had left.

"Jo trusted him enough to keep him informed about your plans of resurrection."  
Alaric looked at Bonnie with shock in his eyes.  
"How do you know?"  
"He told me in the dream he was talking to Jo. She had told him you were gonna tell me about your plans."  
Alaric hesitated. He was clearly struggling with that thought. But he finally agreed.  
"Okay, let's do it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"If Jo trusted him enough, then what else can I say?"  
Bonnie gave Alaric a hug. It was to comfort him, but also to ease her guilty conscience for bringing up Jo and forcing Alaric into saying yes. If anything would go wrong with Kai, it would be on her. "Trust me, I can handle Kai Parker." The two went back into the living room.

"So, are you ready to get your memories back?" Bonnie asked.  
Kai sighed. "I don't know."

Alaric and Bonnie changed a look. So Kai had been honest with her in the kitchen. How refreshing. But Bonnie had decided she wanted to know what Kai knew, and given by what Damon had told her they really had to hurry things up. Bonnie had to convince him to do the spell.

"Look, Kai. Your memories are going to come back to you anyway. You already remembered bits and pieces. It could take a while for you to fully regain all 18 years you lost and you told me yourself how hard it is to live like this." Bonnie felt a little itching in her heart. She did not want Kai to remember certain kind of things, like her betrayal, and she most definitely didn't want him to change back into his murderous self, but she needed the information.

Kai nodded. "Alright, let's do it. What do we need to do?"  
"According to this we only need a candle and you have to say the spell."  
"Well there is a problem then. I don't have any magic." Bonnie and Alaric looked at him with disbelief, but then Bonnie remembered he didn't remember the merge with Luke.  
"Yes, you do. You were the leader of the Gemini Coven; you got the ability to do magic." Bonnie explained.  
"You're saying I have had my own magic this whole time?"  
Bonnie nodded. She did not like the turn this conversation had taken. But she needed to go on.  
"Why don't you try something? Like lighting the candle." Bonnie fetched a candle from the table and placed it in front of him. She was suddenly very nervous. She hadn't seen Kai use any magic since he was back, she only figured that he had his magic since she brought him back as the leader of the Gemini Coven. If he didn't have it, she was going to have to give some of hers to him.

Kai started to concentrate and after just a few seconds the candle was lit. He didn't even need to practice. The boy had talent, Bonnie had to admit. He was laughing.

"Good lord, why didn't you tell me before? This would have been the one thing to make me believe everything you were telling me about myself."  
"Yeah, maybe we were worried you might do something stupid with it." Alaric stated. It was clear he wasn't on board with all this.  
"Why don't we start the spell?" Bonnie was trying to deescalate the situation.

Kai nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the spell. He was starting to chant. Bonnie was looking at the boy and felt sad. She had to admit, that she wasn't ready to lose this version of Kai just yet. She really got used to him fast. And now he would be gone forever. She quickly build her walls back up that Kai had been starting to pull down. The old/new version of Kai wasn't going to be so pleasant. She alerted herself and her magic was ready in her fingertips in case she had to protect herself or Alaric from what would happen.

Kai finished the spell and opened one eye. "Did anything happen?"  
"No, that's weird there should have been some wind or…" Bonnie couldn't finish her sentence for Kai was screaming in pain. Alaric hold her back, because she was about to go to him and see what's wrong. But of cause Alaric was right. There was nothing she could have done. It was the spell working its way into Kai's head.

When Kai finally stopped screaming, Alaric and Bonnie were on high alert. He opened his eyes. He saw the two of them and a sign of recognition crossed his face, then it was like his eye color changed for a second to an icy cold blue. It was very brief and Bonnie wasn't sure it even happened. Kai just watched them.

"Soooo?" Bonnie asked.  
"It didn't work." Kai let himself fall back on the armchair. He was clearly frustrated.  
"What? Why? We did everything right." Bonnie was confused.  
"Well, I'm telling you, I feel exactly the same. And the last thing I remember is deciding to kill my siblings."  
Alaric was skeptical. "How do we know you're not messing with us? I mean something clearly happened there!"  
"And why would I pretend that? I don't get anything out of it."  
"Well, you could plan your revenge on us."  
"You brought me back from the dead and helped me. I don't know what horrible thing you did to me but I am pretty sure that that would make us even, don't you think?"  
Bonnie believed him. Kai wasn't one to think of forgiveness like that.

"Well, than that's a setback." Alaric went to the chair nearby. He was touching Bonnie's shoulder as a sign, that the two of them had to focus on bringing Jo back now if they wanted the others in Mystic Falls not to find out about their plans.  
Bonnie was looking into the book once again to find the missing ingredient or what ever they did to screw this up, when the door to the apartment flew open.

Alaric, Bonnie and Kai were surprised and Bonnie stood up to see what happened. When she got to the door she was looking into the eyes of a furious looking Damon Salvatore.

 **Author's note: So, here it is. The next chapter and I hope you liked it. I have a pretty good idea about how I will precede this story, so stay tuned. Thanks to everyone how keeps reading and commenting. Bless you. Until next time, LiLaAir.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Damon Salvatore was standing in the doorway, a furious look on his face.  
"Damon? What are you doing here?" Bonnie tried to get herself in the way of him and the other room where Kai was sitting, so she could keep Damon from seeing him and acting out.

Her plan failed miserably, since Alaric and Kai went to the door to check what was going on. Before Bonnie could do anything Damon vampire speeded to Kai and threw him against the next wall, he had his hand around Kais throat, keeping his feet off the ground.

Kai let out some choking sounds. Bonnie and Alaric rushed to Damon's side.  
"Damon, what are you doing?" Alaric tried to pull Damon off of Kai but of cause he failed.  
"Damon, let him go." Bonnie also tried to talk Damon out of trying to kill Kai. She knew exactly why he was doing what he was doing but Kai had a special purpose now and she had to stop him. If Damon kept on choking Kai Bonnie had to use her magic to get Damon off him.

"Why? Give me one good reason why I would do something like that?"  
"Please, Damon. Just let him go and we'll talk about it." Bonnie was looking at Kai. He was trying to get Damon's hands of his throat but without his vampire strength that was no use. He was slightly losing his power and his face turned red for he didn't get any air.

"How come the two of you are protecting HIM?" Damon was in a fury, there was no way he would be convinced to leave Kai alone with words. Bonnie's decision was made, her magic rushed to her fingertips and her mind was focused on Damon's head. The next second Damon's face turned to pain. He let go of Kai, who fell to the ground and gasped for air, coughing. Damon's hands were now against his own head. Bonnie did not let him off the hook that easy. She rushed to get to Kai only to see Alaric do the same. When they were both by his side Bonnie decided it was safe to stop Damon's aneurism.

Damon was on the floor, too. When the pain faded away Bonnie could see his demeanor turn dark. He was full of rage and anger, but now that anger was pointed directly at Bonnie, who was still trying to help Kai regain his breath. 'What a curious scene this must be.' Bonnie thought to herself.

"WHAT…THE…HELL, BONNIE?!" Damon was the first one to find his words again. He saw his two friends caring about the warlock that was responsible for the slumber of his girlfriend. Her best friend and his nurse child.

Kai was finally regaining a normal breathing so Bonnie stood up and went to Damon, grabbing his arm and pushing him outside the apartment. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
"We are going to take a quick walk." Bonnie was going to tell Damon everything. She had no other choice, and she didn't have the time to discuss it with Alaric. Damon was unstable; no one could tell what he was going to do, so she had to get him out of the line of fire.

When the two of them were outside she kept dragging Damon away from the apartment. The further they got away the better. With every step they took Damon got more tense, though. So when they reached a little abandoned park, Bonnie stopped.

"What are we doing here?" Damon asked.  
"You are going to calm yourself down right here right now, or I won't tell you anything."  
Damon only gave Bonnie a destroying look. He was clearly not okay with the way he was treated.  
"So, are you going to chill?" Bonnie was asking. Damon rushed to a nearby tree, tearing down a branch and throwing it against a bench where it crushed into little pieces.

"Now, I am." He said and Bonnie saw that acting out in violence really did calm him down a little.  
Damon was watching her with eagerness. "I'm listening. Why is he alive and most all why are you with him?"  
Bonnie took in a breath to prepare, then she started to explain everything that went on in the last few days.

"I found out that Alaric had this stone. It is called a Phoenix Stone and it has the power to resurrect the dead. He had it for a little while now and he was trying to get Jo back." Bonnie made a brief pause so Damon could process what she was saying. She continued: "He was researching all kinds of information about it and tried to get her back but it didn't work until a witch told him, that Jo had no hold in the world." Another short break. Bonnie could see the sings of awareness in Damon's face. He knew exactly why Jo had no hold.  
"So that explains the presence of Kai doucebag. But what are you doing with him? And more importantly why did you protect him?" Damon asked through gritted teeth.  
"Well, I couldn't let Ric down, he went through so much. So I agreed to bring Kai back, so Jo's soul would have an anchor in this world. But when I did I had to bring him back in his human way and something went wrong. Kai doesn't remember the last 18 years. The last thing he knows is that he was about to kill all his siblings. So we had to research why he forgot all of that. We couldn't bring Jo back into a life where she did not remember her husband. Kai regained a piece of his memory by the time. We found out that it is not due to the resurrection he forgot about stuff but due to the transformation back into a human. So we can go ahead and try to resurrect Jo next." Bonnie stopped. She hoped Damon would understand and be content about what he had heard.

Damon only glanced at her. After a while he said: "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because we were afraid of your reaction to bringing Kai back. I mean we saw how you reacted right here today. You wouldn't have let us do it but it was necessary." After she took a look at Damon's face she quickly told him one last thing that hopefully would convince him that keeping Kai around would be useful "He knows something about how to get rid of the Heretics."

Damon looked at her. "How does he know? I thought he didn't remember?"  
"Well, he doesn't but Nora and Mary Louise went after him just a few moments after he came back to life. They said it was too dangerous for him to be with us. He knows something about them that could hurt them, I'm sure of it." Bonnie left out the part with the dream because telling Damon Salvatore she had dreams of Kai Parker was as safe as telling a kid that you ate all their Halloween candy.  
"Not convinced, BonBon." Damon turned his back on her to walk to a nearby bench. He sat down. His face was now sad instead of angry. Bonnie shivered. She knew that look.

"Why don't you say what you want to say, Damon?"  
"Okay, here it goes. Why the hell are you protecting the person that is responsible for all of our misery? Brining the Heretics here in the first place, killing Jo and their entire dumb, twinkilling coven, cursing Elena, torturing YOU! You used to hate the guy and frankly that was still a very easy handling. Where is the Bonnie I remember?"  
"Well, it's complicated."  
"What is complicated, Bonnie? I don't see how any of this is complicated."  
"But it is. Look, we need him to stay alive so we can bring back Jo and he can still be helpful about the Heretics, I just explained that to you." Bonnie's voice rose. She got angry but she couldn't figure out why. The fact that Damon was criticizing the people she had contact with and the fact she was honestly and actively defending Kai was making her feel confused. But she had the feeling she had to do it. She had to do it for him.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you, Bonnie. But that are just the reasons why WE might need Kai Parker to be alive and near us, but WHY DO YOU?"  
That was the question wasn't it? Why did she need Kai to be alive? Of cause he had information, Bonnie had been telling herself that that was the reason she wanted Kai to be alive from the first minute, but was there something else. Didn't she kind of enjoy his presence in the kitchen?

"He is different now." She almost whispered the words.  
"Different how?"  
"I… can't say. It is just that he behaves differently now that he doesn't remember what he did. I mean, he might actually have been a relatively cool guy back in the day."  
Damon stared at Bonnie with an open mouth.  
"You didn't just say that you liked Kai Parker? Bonnie, you yourself told me that he remembered that he wanted to kill his family, how COOL can he be? He is fooling you, it is all an act."  
"No, it is not. He did some things, small things the old Kai would have never done. I know it, Damon. I can feel it. I have spent enough time with the old Kai to see the change."  
"So, you're giving him another chance, is that what you're saying?"  
"No. I just want you to understand that we need him. And I want you to believe me when I tell you that I can handle Kai Parker, I promise. I need you to trust me on this." Bonnie practically begged Damon to understand.

After a short silence Damon sight. "Okay, but if he does anything stupid or evil, I will personally kill him, for the second time."  
"I will see that that happens myself." Bonnie gave Damon a shy smile. He smiled back at her. She knew he wasn't going to start anything until Kai screwed up, which was actually a possibility because even in his present state he was still Kai Parker and Kai Parker and Damon Salvatore never really got along. Bonnie had to make sure that both of them behaved.

"Let's get back to the apartment." Bonnie suggested and Damon agreed. They walked in silence and when they arrived at the apartment Bonnie stopped Damon. "One more thing, don't tell Kai anything about our plan to resurrect Jo, okay? He doesn't need to know."  
"Alright with me. Good to see you haven't fallen under his spell completely." Damon walked into the building.  
"I haven't fallen under his spell!" Bonnie said angry. But on her way up she had to think about Damon's words.

"There you are, again." Alaric greeted the two at the door. "Hope you calmed down, buddy?"  
"Yeah, I will not tear him apart limb by limb, if that's what you mean. "  
It was not exactly what he meant but Alaric was relieved that Damon was finally in on their plan.

Bonnie went into the living room, where Kai was sitting on the couch and was inspecting his wounds.  
"How are you doing?" She asked him.  
He shrugged a little by her words but answered her directly. "Well, I was never choked by a vampire before, or not that I know of. I take it I did something to him in the past?" He had a smile on his face so he would gild his confusion but Bonnie still saw it.  
"You practically did something to all of us but don't worry Damon will behave. Isn't that right Damon?" She shouted the last part to indicate Damon to come in. A moment later he did come in. His face was unreadable, Kai's face was reluctant. The two men watched each other then Damon began to speak.  
"Look, Parker, I can't say I am happy to see you here but I see your purpose, so I am not going to try to kill you again if you behave all right? Otherwise it will be my pleasure to end you life the second time."  
Kai gave Bonnie a quick look of confirmation and turned back to Damon with a smile on his face when she nodded.  
"Sounds about right. I don't see why we can't all try to be friends."  
Damon's face turned dark for a moment. Bonnie knew he was thinking about a situation in the prison world where Kai used nearly the same words to convince them it was okay to go home together. But Damon swallowed his anger and put on a happy face, which was not at all convincing.

Kai looked around everyone sitting in the living room. "Soooo, is there any plan? I mean, are we still trying to get my memory back?"  
"Yes!" Bonnie said strongly. She put herself in the seat next to Kai and grabbed the grimoire again. She was opening the page of the spell again and read through it. Kai jiggled closer to Bonnie to check the page as well. The two witches had their attention put on the book and they didn't even realize Alaric and Damon were leaving the apartment until the door was slammed closed. Bonnie shrug and let out a silent cry. Kai looked at her.

"Are you good?"  
"Yeah, I was just so focused. I just got scared."  
"Didn't take you as someone that get's scared easily."  
"I usually don't." Bonnie was trying to defend herself when she realized Kai had a bright smile on his face, that's when she realized he actually meant that as a compliment. That thought brought a smile to Bonnie's own face. She returned her gaze to the pages in front of her.

"So what exactly did that Damon guy mean with killing me for the second time?" Kai had given up reading and sat back on the couch.  
"He was the one who killed you the first time. When you were a vampire." Bonnie watched Kais reaction. He did not look too surprised.  
"Okay, then I have to be extra nice to him now."  
"That probably won't work. Damon isn't one to forgive easily. I mean he did have understandable reason to kill you in the first place. Everyone was actually thankful. " Some pain quickly rushed over Kais face. Bonnie instantly felt bad for her words and tried to make it up to him.  
"I'm sorry, Kai. I know you can't remember. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Are the two of you a thing?" Bonnie couldn't move. She was so surprised by this question. It came out of nowhere and she had never been asked that before. She also had never thought of Damon that way before. So she had to hide a laugh so she wouldn't make Kai feel any more unsound. Kai of cause noticed that.  
"What's so funny?" he asked and that's when Bonnie couldn't hold her laughter any longer. She laughed for a few minutes straight until she could finally answer his question.  
"No one has ever asked me that and no one would have ever asked me that, not even the old you."  
"Why not?"  
"Damon Salvatore is just a friend and we haven't even been friends that long. I hated him, he hated me. It wasn't until we were stuck in the prison world that we actually connected. And everyone can see that we are not meant to be anything but friends. He is madly in love with one of my best friends." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders by the thought of Elena. She did not want to be sad right now so she quickly tried to end the topic. "So, no way in hell will Damon and I be a thing." She smiled at him and watched him closely. His demeanor was unreadable while he was inspecting Bonnie's face. Bonnie suddenly had the urge to say something else, make Kai believe her but he smiled at her.  
"Well, that's a good thing to hear."  
Bonnie's heart made a little jump and she suddenly felt her blood rush to her face. She looked away so that Kai couldn't see her reaction to his words. What the hell was wrong with her? Since when was there any importance of what Kai Parker thought about her or her romantic life? It was weird.

When she looked back at Kai he was looking back at the book on the table. Bonnie just realized how close they had been sitting to one another. But surprisingly she didn't feel disturbed in her personal space. She watched Kai's profile form where she was sitting. She didn't realize she was staring until Kai looked at her. 'Did he say something?' Bonnie asked herself. She had been daydreaming at the looks of Kai. What was happening?

"Hello? I asked you something!" Kai said obviously amused.  
"Sorry, what?"  
"I asked you weather you want to get out and grab something to eat. We have been dealing with this for quite some time and a change of scenery would probably do us good."  
Bonnie hesitated. Alaric and Damon left and she had no idea of their whereabouts. But why not? She was really hungry and Alaric's fridge was completely drained after Kai's little cooking session so the prospect of getting something to eat really made her feel warm inside. Or at least that was what she told herself was the reason for her happiness.  
"Okay then. Let's go." She grabbed a few books and stood up. She went straight to the door and only waited because she realized Kai wasn't behind her. She turned to see that Kai was still sitting on the couch watching her with surprise.

"What's wrong? Are you waiting for something?"  
Kai shook his head as if he was trying to get his thought out of his mind. He stood up and rushed to Bonnie. When he reached her he took her hand and dragged her outside the apartment. Bonnie had only time to grab the keys to the apartment lying on the table by the door.

 **Author's note: I know, I know it is a small build but I promise you guys everything is going to play out. I have a quite clear view where I want this to go. And I am so exited for the next chapters. I'm looking forward to writing them. I hope you enjoy it and stick around for what's to come. So see you next time, LiLaAir.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The bar was gloomy and it was full of young students who were either studying, trying to study or openly tried to get wasted. The music playing in the background was too loud to be ignored which probably made it impossible for anyone to get anything done here. But still, nothing had changed over the years; it has all been the same when he went to college. He felt a little uncomfortable sitting here. They kind of didn't fit in there.

"Tell me again how you are on board with all this?" Alaric got shoved out of his thoughts by Damon's accusing question. He was still looking at his bourbon glass but Alaric could see he was still pretty pissed.  
"What can I say, man? I need him to be alive to get Jo back. If I could change it I would."  
"So we resurrect Jo, find a damn way to undo that stupid link the two are sharing and kill the bastard."  
"If only that was so easy. I guess if there was a way to unlink them Jo would have probably already done it. Plus I am not willing to risk Jo's life again by doing some hocus-pocus that is going to end up getting her killed."  
Damon mumbled into his glass and took a mouthful. Alaric turned his attention to his own glass but he didn't feel the need to down it as fast as Damon. Yes, this whole situation was crazy, stressful and uncomfortable but Kai was just a means to an end and Alaric fully trusted Bonnie.

"Another thing I don't get is why you are helping him get his memory back when he is SOOOO much more manageable like this." Damon's voice was laced with sarcasm.  
"Do you see me helping anyone but myself right now? We were trying to figure out what went wrong so Jo wouldn't suffer the same fate but this is clearly not going to happen to Jo since it is a transformation problem rather than a resurrection problem." Alaric mad a quick look around. Everyone was busy doing something and no one paid any attention to what they were talking about. Good for them.  
"Look, I would rather be on my way back to Mystic Falls then sit here waiting for Mr. Covenleader up there to regain his memory." Alaric took a sip out of his glass.  
"Then why are we waiting for Bonnie to find the psycho in Kai again? Let's grab her and leave."  
"No, I owe Bonnie a lot and if she has some plan with Kai I'm going to let her do it. Maybe she is just trying to make a cover. He is not supposed to know about Jo. If we leave now and leave him alone here he is going to be suspicious and now that he knows about his magic again who knows what he will do. He is still Kai Parker."

Damon looked a little more contend now. Alaric's obvious concerns about the whole Parker mess must have reassured him in his own disfavor.  
"So you are going to stick to Bonnie's plan then?" Damon asked.  
"Do I have another choice?"  
"I guess not. But what are you planning on doing with him once Jo is back?"  
"Bonnie said she'd handle him but I guess we have to put him somewhere safe." He was referring to Kai as if he was an object but he didn't care. As far as Alaric was concerned Kai could be as far away as possible but alive so Jo and him could have a long and happy life together.

"What if I told you I have a little plan of my own?"Damon sated after a brief pause.  
Alaric turned his head to look directly at his vampire friend. "Then I hope it would involve a little revenge and pain. And I hope you would share your thoughts with me."  
Damon had a huge smirk on his face. He was watching Alaric closely as he swallowed the rest of his Bourbon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Would you stop looking into these lame pages?" Kai's voice was filled with laughter. Bonnie looked up to him to see he was leaning back in his chair opposite her and watching her with a grin.  
"Sorry if I want to try and help you get your memories back. Thought this might interest you."  
"It certainly does but it seems like it interest you even more? Any specific memory you are trying to reawaken?" His grin only grew wider. Bonnie knew this look, the smart, charming ways Kai always used when trying to convince her of something. Looks like he learned that trick from a very young age. But Bonnie had some tricks up her sleeve herself.

She closed the grimoire and leaned forward looking Kai directly in the eyes. They were only inches apart when Kai also leaned in, his head retained in his hand. His stare was intense and for a second Bonnie lost herself in the blue of his eyes. But she pulled herself out of it as quickly as she had fallen in.

"What exactly do you think I want to reawaken?" Bonnie was teasing him.  
"Isn't that the question of the day?" Kai leaned back again and took the menu from the waitress that just attended their table. Bonnie took the other card and when she wanted to thank her she noticed the girl wasn't even looking at her while she gave her the menu. Her gaze was stuck on Kai. He had a ridiculous looking smile on her face.  
"So is there anything I can do for you?" She asked in a deep voice clearly trying to sound sexy. To Bonnie she only sounded flat. She let out a chunter and let herself fall back into the chair intentionally making noise so the girl would have to look at her.

"I'll have a coke for starters." Bonnie said with her most lovely voice. She almost puked from it herself.  
"Same here." Kai stated. While the waitress left Bonnie noticed Kai wasn't looking into the menu but was watching her.  
"What?" She spat out.  
He let out a laugh. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing is wrong with me. What are you talking about?" She was being touchy and she realized. But she couldn't help it. The girl annoyed her and so did Kai.  
"You practically set that girl on fire with your stare. Did she do something to you? Did she steal your candy when you were three?" Kai was giggling.  
" Haha not funny. I just don't particularly like her that's all. One can instantly dislike someone or isn't that allowed?"  
"Who am I to judge you about disliking people? I obviously have my own issues in that department." He was now focusing his attention on the menu and stating "I'm starving!"

Bonnie was pretty hungry herself but she kept looking at the warlock for a few more seconds until she picked something to eat. Her thoughts drifted off. 'What happened that I am sitting in a restaurant with Malachai Parker?' she thought to herself.

When the waitress returned with their drinks she gave her some finishing looks but she wouldn't even notice since she had all her attention on her companion.  
"Did you choose a meal?" She was playing with a strand of her blond long hair and was pushing her hip to the left side. It was ridiculous to watch.  
Kai looked at Bonnie and said "I'll take what she takes." The waitress rolled her eyes or at least Bonnie thought she did. She looked at her with no expression on her face, ready to take her order.

"I'm having fried chicken with baked potatoes." She shut the menu close and left it for the girl to collect. She only nodded at Bonnie turned to Kai for confirmation and left with the most swinging ass Bonnie has ever seen. She looked after the girl and couldn't help but shake her head in disgust.  
"Wow, you really do dislike her." Kai said.  
"Yeah and I have every right to. I mean look at her the way she tries to impress every male person in this restaurant. That's just…" Bonnie hadn't even seen the waitress interact with other male costumers. She only didn't want Kai to know how much her flirtation bothered her. 'But it doesn't bother you, young lady!' she told herself not for the first time the past few days.

Bonnie looked back to Kai. He hadn't even followed her gaze to see what she was talking about.  
Bonnie made a questioning face. "You wouldn't even look?"  
"Nope, was never a friend of blasphemy. Plus I'm not interested in her in any way."  
"Really? I would think that after 18 years alone you would like to risk a peek."  
Kai was looking confused. Bonnie realized that for him it hadn't been 18 years. How could she always forget? She tried to change the subject quickly.

"So, I don't think we are going to find a solution to our memory problem in this one." She pointed to the grimoire.  
"No, me either."  
"You did everything that they said. So it has to have another reason why it didn't work. Maybe your head isn't ready to remember. I mean this is kind of a way for it to protect itself."  
"Well, maybe my head just doesn't want to remember." Kai was looking at the napkin in front of him. He looked brooding, not a very common look on him.

"But it would be so much easier for you. You could finally feel like yourself again."  
"I am feeling like myself." Kai sounded mad. "What use would it be for me to remember 18 years of pure solitude? Nothing really matters about those years. And I actually don't want to remember anything of the horrible things I have done after that. I feel good just the way I am right now."  
Bonnie was happy Kai said that but she couldn't let that be his last words on the matter. She still needed this information about the Heretics.

"But don't you feel somewhat empty? There is no connection between the time you know and the time we are in right now."  
"My memories won't help me with that either since they were all made in 1994." He paused for a moment looking directly into Bonnie's eyes. "Why the hell do you even care if I get them back or not? There is nothing for you to gain."  
Bonnie bit her lower lip. She couldn't exactly tell him she needed something from him. He would only feel used and would push the regaining of his memory as far away as possible. She needed a story.  
"Look, Kai…" She was interrupted by the waitress bringing their order. The girl tried to look as gallant as possible juggling the two plates but it was without success. Kai didn't even blink at her, he was looking at Bonnie the entire time. Bonnie tried to come up with a story but she was actually distracted by the girl. When she was leaving Bonnie tried again.

"Well, it is like this."  
"Oh god." Kai leaned back and put his head in his neck, covering his face with both his hands. Bonnie was surprised by his interruption.  
"What is it?" She wanted to know.  
He sat back up straight watching her. "I just realized I have been the biggest fool of all times. You always told me everyone hates me because I did so many bad things, even to you. But still you are nice to me and now you're trying to get me to remember which is odd since I would only remember the way you hated me."  
"Kai…" Bonnie tried to stop him but he kept going.  
"You want something from me! This is why you're so invested in me. This is why you want me to remember." He genially sounded hurt.  
"You're crazy, Kai." Bonnie tried to calm him down, but she knew when she spoke the words that nothing would be enough.  
"Tell me that I'm wrong!" Kai was angry now. The old Kai resurfaced. Or was it the only Kai there was?

Now it was Bonnie's turn to look down on her napkin. There was nothing more to say. She got caught. She could only try and ease the situation by being honest to him now.  
"You were using me. So what is it, hm? Do you need a spell? Is there something I hid away and you need to find it?" His voice was still silent but the intensity of his words grew with every second and Bonnie thought that this was way worse. Kai used to burst out in anger but this silent Kai was way more frightening.

Bonnie swallowed and started to talk "It is about Mystic Falls. The Heretics we met directly after you got resurrected? They are tormenting the town. But they were right about you. You have information that could be crucial. I need you to remember these information so we can get our town back. Trust me, I wouldn't push you to do this, if it wasn't that important."  
"How did I get these information in the first place?" He still glanced at her. Bonnie felt terrible for betraying him like that. She felt like she was betraying a friend because that was how she had felt for Kai the past few days. A friend. A very handsome friend with anger issues who could charm her like no one else had ever done. She had to admit it, if only to herself. Kai had gotten under her skin.

"Because of me. I betrayed you back then. You just won the merge with Luke and I hated you for hurting me and leaving me alone in the prison world. When I got out I didn't belief you changed so I trapped you in another prison world where we got Damon's mother. Because of my betrayal you snapped and killed your entire coven by turning yourself into a vampire." She didn't dare look at him. This information was the one she had been afraid to share with him this entire time. How would he react to these information.

"Well, I guess we are even then." Bonnie looked at him. Kai seemed to be calm again, he even had a short sad smile for her.  
"That's it? You are not going to tear me limb from limb. You are not even mad?"  
"How can I be mad at you for something you did that I don't remember? I see why you did it. I seemed to have been a real douche. I don't think it makes any sense to be emotional at something that I can't access or change."  
Kai was so reasonable Bonnie almost didn't recognize the person in front of her.  
"And what about the thing with the Heretic information? Are you mad about that?" She really wanted him to say no.  
Kai sighed. "Do you want me to be mad?"  
Bonnie shook her head. She was embarrassed at how much she needed him not to be mad at her anymore that she wasn't daring to say something.  
"Then I'm not mad." Kai turned to the food in front of him and started eating. Bonnie watched him for a while until she started eating herself. The foot was very good.

After a while of silence she finally regained her voice. She said something that was heavy on her heart but it also scared her to the bones. But she needed to say it.  
"I'm glad you're not mad at me. I promise I'll be honest to you from now on." And one more thing came to her mind."I really would feel terrible if you'd be mad at me. I wouldn't know what to do. I'm sorry."  
Kai looked up from this plate and smiled at her, an honest, pure smile. "Well, same here. You are the only person here I can trust, the only friend I have. So don't make me regret that."  
Bonnie's heard made a little jump when she heard these words. Unfortunately she couldn't stop starting to care for Malachai Parker.

 **Author's note: Another chapter. Hope you liked it. I felt the need to push Bonnie and Kai a little closer so I can get to where I want this story to go. I fear that I pushed Bonnie too far too fast, though. Please, if there is anything you want to comment on put it in a review. I love reading all of them. And sorry again for any mistakes I make. I try my very best. Well, I hope to see you around for the next chapter. Until then, LiLaAir**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"And what do you do with this?" Kai was holding up a car key. Not a ninetieth car key but a modern key. Bonnie took it from him to show him how it worked.  
"Well, if you push this button you open your car and if all hell breaks loose you can push this one and the real key will pop out." She demonstrated what she just told him with the only difference that no car was blinking to indicate it was being opened. Of cause not since Bonnie's car was parked in front of Alaric's apartment and Kai and Bonnie had walked to the restaurant. Now they were on their way back to the apartment but they still had a lot of way to go.

"Wow, so much to learn. Mobile phones are actually a thing, the internet took over like everything and you can open your car with a single push of a tiny button. The world has definitely changed and I don't think all of that is for the better." Kai's gaze turned down to the pavement. He suddenly looked a little sad. Bonnie had spent the past few minutes explaining the changes of the 21st century to Kai. As he asked her whether or not mankind had found a cure for cancer yet Bonnie had had to negate that and Kai had been disbelieving.

"Seriously, I don't get how the human race survived this long. They are really setting their priorities wrong. Let's help mankind get fatter and more lazy by developing items to do everything for them and let's not focus on important things that could actually make their lives better, like finding a cure for the number one disease that is killing people." He was shaking his head and his shoulders hung down. Bonnie could see this was really upsetting him.

"Why is this bothering you so much? I mean it's not like you are a philanthropist or something."  
"Might not be that but that doesn't mean I don't have topics that concern or interest me, Bonnie." His mood was suddenly way better. Bonnie knew he was covering something up, something he didn't want her to see which made her want to know it even more. She kept asking.  
"And why cancer, hm? You could've picked anything from alien invasion to world economy. Why this?"  
"Just reasons." He kept his gaze straight forward. There was something there. She didn't want to push him any harder but she needed to know.

"It is just a question, Kai. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to but it is just curious."  
Kai stopped walking and his eyes turned a shade darker. He wasn't looking at her when he talked.  
"Leave it alone, Bonnie. I don't want to talk about it."  
Bonnie was shocked for a second. He was really suffering from this. She had never seen anything really bother him but his father's incapability of being a good and caring father for him. What could have made him so cracked up that he didn't even want to share it? It must have really broken him inside. Bonnie stretched out a hand and touched Kai's shoulder softly to comfort him. She actually wanted to hug him since she thought this was what he needed right now but she wasn't sure he was ready for that, yet.

Kai looked up to her and gave her a sad smile. He padded her shoulder as he started to walk again. Bonnie had to quicken her walk to keep up with his pace now. Before, they were straying along the shopping mile but now Kai was nearly running to get back to the apartment. Bonnie felt bad for making Kai feel so uncomfortable and had to speak up about it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you. I was being curious. Don't be mad."  
"Bonnie, you have to stop assuming that everything you do that I don't agree with is making me mad. Everything is fine."  
"I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk about it or anything… I'm here. I'm your friend and I'll try to help you."  
Kai stopped again. This time facing her and his face lighting up.  
He was lifting his hand and pinched into Bonnie's cheek. "Thank you, Bonster. One day I'll tell you about it." He was smiling and his hand was now stoking her cheek softly. Bonnie's heart pace rushed up and blood rushed to her cheeks for the sweetness of this gesture. Before she realized she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. When she opened it again she was catching a glimpse of his confused look but a second later he was wearing his overwhelming smile again.

He has lowering this hand from her cheek and grabbing her hand instead. Hand in hand they started strolling again. Kai's hand in hers felt good. It still felt weird of cause, but she had to admit it was feeling good. She still couldn't understand what happened that a few months ago she was running from this person and now she was running towards him with big strides. Once again she pushed that thought away but this time to glory in this moment of unity.

They arrived at the apartment. Bonnie felt so fulfilled, she hadn't had that in a long time. As they entered the two of them were laughing. Bonnie let Kai's hand go. Officially because she had to open the door but secretly she was afraid of the reaction of the two people that could be waiting for them inside. But her worries were unfounded. There was no one inside.

"Hm, thought they would be back by now. We were away for hours."  
"Well, maybe they are enjoying spending some quality time together." Kai headed to the living room. He sat on the couch watching her.

"Do you think I should call them?"  
"Why? Do you think they need a babysitter?"  
Bonnie gave him a disapproving look. He had never been to empathic but now with everything going on in Mystic Falls; that he had no clue of; his comment sounded extra harsh. But Bonnie understood. Still she wanted him to understand so she was thinking about stepping out of the plan and inform Kai about everything that was going on around them. But she couldn't just betray Alaric like that. And wasn't she secretly trying to find out whether Kai was even capable of reacting in a different way? To make sure what she was feeling wasn't misdirected and wrong?

Kai waited for Bonnie to do something. She didn't even realize she was persevered in the same movement; mobile in one hand watching the dark display.

"Well, if they are not returning soon then I'll try. They could just as easily be drunk in some pub. Wouldn't be the first time." For some reason Kai looked content with her reaction. She made her way towards him and sad down on the backrest of the couch.

"Why are you so worried about them anyways?" Kai asked and Bonnie watched him with a huge portion of disbelieve. Kai obviously felt caught so he continued to explain himself.  
"I mean, this is a freaking vampire and the occult studies professor, I think they can handle whatever comes their way."  
"Well, they could handle a lot but not everything. You know I am worried about all my friends all the time, but recently I lost a lot and I blame myself so I do everything never to get in a position like that again. And if it is just a phone call that prevents something bad to happen then I'll do it."  
Kai nodded and seemed to ponder what Bonnie just said in his head. He finally faced her and said "I get your point."

And then he just looked at her. His blue eyes locked to hers. No expression in both their gazes just understanding. It was happening again. She felt the connection again that kept appearing during the last couple of days. And now there was no one else there to break that connection. Or so she thought.

Kai himself broke their eye contact. Bonnie secretly admired that because she didn't have the feeling that she could be the one breaking it first. She would have stared into those beautiful eyes of his for the rest of eternity.

"I want to try something." Kai stated and got up from the couch walking into the room.  
Bonnie shook her head once to refocus at the situation. "What do you want to try?" She asked with curiosity.  
"It is something the witches of my coven learn when they are very young. It is nearly the first lesson and it actually helps in certain situation to strengthen your own power. Not that I know that because I never had my own magic to try it out but I know how it works. It actually works best with blood related witches but a good connection like ours should work too. Come here. Close your eyes."

Bonnie went to him and did as she was told and felt Kai's loose grip on her hands as he took hers into his. The he started chanting. A spell Bonnie had never heard before. Only seconds later her body was flushed with warmth. The feeling spread from her hands to her chest and filled her whole body up with a mixture of feelings; power, bliss, strength and awkwardly a bit of lust. Bonnie reveled in that feeling. 'I could get addicted to that' she thought. But then it stopped.

Bonnie opened her eyes and saw Kai watching her with a smile. As Bonnie wanted to speak she realized she was out of breath and watching Kai showed her that he also got affected by the spell.  
"What happened?" She finally asked.  
"It is called junction. Mostly the twins of the coven do it to strengthen their bond and prepare for the merge. But when someone realized the perks of this spell other family members started doing it too. It doubles your own strengths by the power of the other witch for a temporary time. Try it."

Bonnie looked for something to do. She found a book she was going to float into her hand but the second she thought about it, it had already appeared in her hand. Bonnie was thrilled.  
"This spell is only allowed between witches that trust one another. It is more intense then channeling which you could just see and that makes it a bit more dangerous as well."

Bonnie understood. She only thought of the spell and it had already happened. What would happen if she thought of a way more dangerous spell?  
"And you trust me enough to control my powers?"  
"Yeah, sure. You are one talented witch. And it would not have worked if our connection wasn't strong enough."  
"It felt good. You could have kept it going for a while longer." Bonnie admitted that with a shy smile.  
"I didn't stop it. It stopped itself. Our power was all connected. I only said the spell once and then it did its own work. Plus we stood here for more than 5 minutes."

Bonnie took a quick look at the watch in the room. Kai was right. It had been a while since he started the spell. Bonnie couldn't believe it.  
"How long does that usually take?"  
"Well, I have witnessed a few minutes of this spell before. It depends on how much power the witches have and how good it can connect to the other and our power is obviously a very good fit."

Bonnie still felt a little over the top. But it was a good feeling. The fact that her and Kais magic connected so well did not bother her at all. She was relishing on this high.  
"How long will it last?" She was thinking about the heretic problem now. This could give them an advantage.  
"Well, not so long unfortunately. Nature's way of keeping the balance and not allowing one- or in this case two- supernatural beings having this much power. But a little connection is going to be left even when the spell fades out. Could be that you will always be able to tell where I am when you focus on it and vice verca. Heard witches talk about that."

"Oh, a supernatural GPS device. Should have told me about that before you done the spell. Don't you think I might have something to say to that?"  
"It is not sure that will happen. It is actually a rare thing and not the purpose of the spell. Witches have not figured out when it occurs or what triggers it in generations. I don't even think it will happen."

Bonnie's flaming anger was gone the second he had spoken. She still wasn't ready to show him that. She thought it was nice to tease him a little.  
"Still, it is kind of creepy."  
"Oh, is it?" Shit, her plan wasn't going to happen because Kai took a few steps towards Bonnie and was standing only a few inches away from her which made her loose her focus. She didn't move herself. First because behind her was the wall so there was no escaping anyway and second because she wanted to stand up to Kai. And a little part of her brain even wanted this closeness with him but she did not admit that to herself.

Kai's gaze was stuck to Bonnie's. Bonnie saw his eyes darken and it seemed like flames were dancing in them. She was sure that her own eyes only reflected this because of the way she felt deep in her stomach. Kai had put his hands on both sides of Bonnie and was stabilizing himself on the wall in Bonnie's back. His face was now so close to hers she could feel his breath on her cheek. She herself breathed heavily. The closeness of their bodies nearly made her mad. Her gaze when down to his lips and she felt the urge to bite them forming too strongly in her gut. She looked back up into Kai's eyes and was lost in them once more. She let the last of her protective walls fall down and accepted her fate. Whatever was going to happen next she was going to let it happen. She had no energy to fight their connection anymore and honestly she didn't want to.

The door to the apartment flew open. Kai pushed himself of the wall to stand a little farther away from Bonnie. Damon and Alaric came rushing inside. Just a few seconds ago Kai and Bonnie were standing so close to one another that there had barely been time to bring some distance between the two. The two men took in the scene. Bonnie leaning onto the wall, Kai only a few feet away from her and both trying to look as if they were just doing something productive by their own.

Alaric and Damon watched them of a second with horror and confusion in their eyes. Alaric was the first to break out of his stare.  
"Caroline called. There is trouble in Mystic Falls. We need to go right now." He went into the bedroom to grab some things. Damon was still watching the two witches with a dark glare. Bonnie went after Alaric to get more information.

"What? What happened? Why didn't she call me?"  
"No time to discuss, I'll tell you everything in the car." Alaric said over the noise of searching through his stuff.

Bonnie went back to the living room to grab her own stuff that was luckily still in her back next to the couch.

"What about him?"  
Bonnie stopped in her action to take a look at Damon who was looking at Kai.  
Kai was looking a little confused because he was not following the rapid change that was going on.  
Alaric came out of the bedroom and stopped in front of his brother in law.

"Can you behave yourself?" He asked him.  
"Sure." Was Kais short answer.  
"Good, we have no time. We'll take him along. And if you start to make any problems Bonnie over there is going to keep you in check, alright Bonnie?"

Kai had turned to face her. On his face she could see a smirk that made her blush. Damon was still trying to kill Kai with his stare and was obviously not on board with taking him along. But Bonnie had to admit it was the only option they had.

She nodded Alaric's way and Kai's smile turned excited like a boy who just got told they were going to the zoo. Alaric nodded back and made his way to the door. Damon followed; still not amused.

Kai waited for Bonnie to reach the door - then he quickly took her wrist and turned her around so she was facing him. He leaned in so his mouth was close to her ear.  
"Mmmmh, isn't that fun. A roadtrip. Can't wait for the part where we have to crash in some rank old motel for the night." He whispered in her ear. Then he gave her a quick look combined with a knowing smirk and went after Damon and Alaric.

Bonnie gasped for air and waited for another moment until she followed the three men outside. Kai's words and the meaning she interpreted into them made her legs all soft.

 **Author's note: Sooooo sorry guys for not updating in a while. Christmas had me wrapped around its finger completely. I'm trying to keep the weekly updates coming but I cannot promise anything since the January in packed with tests and reports. But still, I will write every free second I can get, just like I did with this chapter. It is kind of a filler chapter with a little BonKai chemistry. I really had a hard time with this one so I hope you still like it. And keep your heads out for the next few chapters; I'm building towards something cool. So keep checking this fanfic. I wish you all a merry (rest) Christmas and a good rest year. Until next time, love LiLaAir.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The darkness outside was consuming everything. Damon and Alaric were in the front seats and talked silently to each other. The speed of the car was hindering Bonnie to understand anything they were saying. But it didn't matter though. Alaric had called Caroline from the car earlier and she explained it all.

Stefan and Matt had been patrolling the empty streets of Mystic Falls as they witnessed some of the Heretics doing a spell. It was no normal spell since they were about to use a bunch of humans as sacrifice. That's when Stefan tried to intervene to safe all the lives at risk. But of cause that had blown of in his face.

Mary Louise noticed them sneaking around and sabotaging their spell and knocked Stefan out. When he woke up Matt was gone and he received a video on his phone showing Bo and Mary Louise kidnapping Matt and Nora stating an ultimatum to him.

If Stefan and the gang would want dear Matt to survive they would have to bring "HIM" to them in the next 3 days, since she knew they had him brought somewhere far away.. Of cause Stefan had no idea that HIM meant Kai. When Caroline told them this part Alaric, Damon and herself shared a knowing look. The fact that Damon didn't say that they had that special him right with them was only due to the fact that he had never ever thought of Matt as a valuable asset. For him he was expandable. So he kept his mouth shut.

Caroline's plan was to break Matt out of the Salvatore mansion, where they figured he was being kept hostage. But they would need the whole crew to break him out if they didn't want to risk any casualties.

Now, Bonnie had been waiting for them to finally arrive in Mystic Falls and clean up just another mess her friends and gotten themselves into. She couldn't help but feel like she had been the clean up party all along.

Bonnie took a look to the left and found Kai sleeping. He had fallen asleep a few miles back and Bonnie herself had felt like taking a nap but she had never had the ability to sleep in a car. Kai on the other hand had proven the capability of just that from the first day she had met him. Bonnie had always wondered how he could keep this up after escaping the prison world. There it had been silent. No one to disturb, not even a single bird. But in this world everything was loud and for him it must have been even louder after 18 years of complete solitude. But apparently he had that ability even before he was imprisoned.

Bonnie took in his features. He looked even younger while sleeping. But he also looked somewhat calm and …content. Bonnie had no other word of it. When he was awake he always had a mask up to hide what he was really thinking and feeling. Bonnie could always tell if he was fooling everyone since the emotion never reached his eyes. Except for the negative ones. If he was mad or annoyed.

Right now he could have easily been a 14 year old boy looking forward to ditching school for a day at the beach. Bonnie leaned back into her seat to save that image of him. She took a quick look out the window to find out where the hell they were and was about to ask Alaric that exact question when she looked back at Kai and found him looking back at her.

His eyes were open but he didn't seem to move an inch from his sleeping position. Bonnie wondered when he had woken up. She cuddled herself into the seat and turned her body so she would face him bette,r as far as the seatbelt would allow her to. She laid back her head onto the headrest and returned Kai's gaze, a small smile building on her face.

He sprawled just a bit and mirrored her position. He was smiling a tiered smile. His eyes were still hazy from the fatigue that was obviously still floating in his system. But he didn't close his eyes again but kept his gaze stuck on Bonnie.

"Why are you up?" She whispered to him. She wished her and him were alone right now but Alaric and Damon were merely inches away from them so the only defense she had against their ears was the fact that Damon was distracted in his own conversation and the car was being pretty loud.

"Could ask you the same question!" He replied in a husky voice. She just then realized that she probably looked the same level of tiered as him.

"Could never sleep in loud placed. As a kid my dad had to stop for a motel every time we going on a trip somewhere because I was getting tiered but was never able to actually fall asleep in the car and then I got really grouchy."

"Could never imagine you being grouchy!" Kai mocked her. Of cause he could, Bonnie was the epitome of grouchy; he could even see that after a few days. His comment had her laugh a little and he answered her with a bright, tiered smile.

"You should really try and get some rest. Right now might be the last chance for a few minutes of relaxing that you're gonna get in a while. Mystic Falls has the tendency to keep you busy. " She told him.  
"Then you might take your own advice. Guess since you know what the hell is going on in that town you are going to be way more busy than me." He turned to sit upright again and was now facing the ceiling of the car.  
He was right, Bonnie knew that. But even if she tried there was no way she could find just a single second of sleep right now.

He turned his head again in her direction and had an expression on his face that almost seemed disappointed. His sleepiness was making him readable like an open book in comparison to the situation where he was on full conciseness and thinking about every move he made, not letting anything show that he didn't want people to see.  
"I guess this means you are not even going to try. You have a real talent to masochism, Bonnie."

Bonnie was surprised to hear him say that. It sounded like he really cared about that. Bonnie had never really given this a thought but he might be right about it. She always called it selflessness, though, but she could see why other people would call it of masochism.

"If I promise to try are you going to be satisfied?" She said.  
Kai closed his eyes again and didn't reply. When Bonnie thought he was asleep again he said  
"No, I am satisfied when you got a few hours of sleep!" And that was when a loud PENG tore her out of the situation.

She heard Alaric swear and Damon was talking at his friend with wild gestures.  
"What happened?" She leaned forward between their two seats to get a better hearing. Alaric was already pulling the vehicle to the right side of the road.

"Something just broke. I have no idea what exactly but the car just ran down." Alaric stated.  
"Are you gonna be able to fix it?" Bonnie asked.  
"I doubt it." Alaric was gesturing outside the windshield and Bonnie saw the smoke arising from the engine hood.

Damon was swearing when he stepped out of the car, taking a look at it. Bonnie secretly hoped it was Stefan with them on this trip right now, since he would know what to do. But neither Alaric nor Damon were known for their mechanic skills. Alaric was joining Damon in looking dumbly into the mess of hoses and devices inside the engine hood.

Bonnie leaned back and pulled out her phone.

 _Gonne be a while until we arrive. Engine just broke down. B_

She texted Caroline hoping the blonde would take the news lightly. It was the most inconvenient time for something like this to happen. Her phone buzzed.

 _Where are you? Should we come pick you up? C._

Bonnie wrote a quick answer because Caroline's idea was good and she knew the vampire was halfway by her car to come pick them up, but Bonnie had to stop her for the obvious reason sitting suspiciously quiet next to her watching the scene.

 _No, don't bother. It is still a long way to go. We are not gonna be faster if you come here. We are just gonna wait for the mechanics and be there in no time._

 _Alright, be safe._

Bonnie sighed. Crisis averted. At least this little one. She saw Alaric phoning someone. Probably a car service. She took her gaze back to Kai and tried to put a serious look into it.

He raised his hand in defense. "Had nothing to do with it!" But the end of his lips were slightly lifted so Bonnie wasn't sure if the was telling the truth.

"Bad news!" Alaric was putting his head back though the car door. "The car service isn't going to be here earlier than in three hours and then they are going to need a least another to fix the damn car. We need a new plan."

"I have a plan, why don't you witchy wooh wooh and fix it yourselves?" Damon was sitting back in his seat and his finger was jumped between Kai and her.

"Sorry buddy, that is not in my expertise." Kai answered and when Bonnie shook her head too, the two men in front knew that a magical way out of this wasn't going to happen.

"Okay, it is the middle of the night and everyone is tiered. We are not going to achieve anything tonight anyways so why not go to that hotel down the road and crash there until we can resume our journey tomorrow?" Damon suggested.

He gave Kai and Bonnie a look and then nodded to himself. They had to seem so tired otherwise Damon would have never suggested to stop for the night. Kai didn't say anything against it and even if he would have, it would not have been believable since he had to fight to keep his eyes open now.

Maybe he really didn't have anything to do with the breakdown; he could barely concentrate on the conversation. Bonnie's own eyes seemed to get heavier by the second so she agreed with Damon and the four of them headed to the hotel down the road.

At the hotel Damon asked for rooms for the night. The woman at the reception desk checked in her computer and offered two double rooms that were the only ones left. Damon agreed and took the keys from the woman. He handed one to Bonnie and then turned to Kai who was rubbing his forehead and seemed like he wasn't going to stay awake for long anymore.

"You are coming with me!" Damon said to him.

"What? No!" The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. Damon was turning to her with disbelief in his look.

"And why the hell not, little witch?"  
Bonnie had to think for a second to come up with a decent reason not to let Kai be in one room with Damon alone. It was hard to think of one though because of the tiredness and the fact that she wanted to keep Kai as close as possible. For surveillance, she told herself but she didn't even belief that herself.

"I can't trust you not to kill him in his sleep, Damon. You two aren't exactly friendly with one another!" There, that was a pretty decent reason.

Damon only watched her. He was glaring at Kai. "He'll be fine I won't touch a single hair on his head, Bon. You can trust me." Damon said through gritted teeth.  
"That's the thing, I can't. Not when it comes to Kai."

Bonnie noticed Alaric watching her and Kai closely.  
"Well, someone has to look after him and if you think I am going to let you do that then…"  
"Guys, can you just agree on something? I really just want to sleep and I don't care who of you babysits me." Kai interrupted the discussion.

Neither Bonnie nor Damon took notice of his words. Bonnie glared at Damon, suddenly awake again and pretty pissed at her friend. Damon was glaring back at her with equal discontent.

"Alright guys, that's enough." Alaric intervened. "Bonnie is right. You might just wake up tomorrow and think it is a good idea to murder our little psychopath here, but we can't have that. Bonnie can take care of herself and him so please, just leave them alone and get your ass to your room. "Alaric gave Bonnie one reassuring look filled with something else, concern. Bonnie couldn't place that but she turned to Kai and grabbed his arm to push him in the direction of the elevators before Damon could say another word.

"Didn't know you would be fighting the vampire to have the honor of my presents!" Kai said cockily. He was leaning on the wall while they were waiting for the elevator to arrive.  
"Don't read anything into it. I didn't go to so much trouble to protect you 'til this point, so that Damon could strangle you in your sleep. We still have things to do." Bonnie hoped he was content with her answer and wasn't going to reply anything.

When he didn't Bonnie looked at him in surprise. Kai really looked like he was going to fall asleep right here, which explained his uncharacteristic silence.

The elevator arrived and they got in. Bonnie pressed the button of their level and they drove all the way up in silence. When they finally reached the room, Kai was headed straight for the bed and fell on it without bothering to change. A second later his breath was steady indicating that he was fast asleep.

Bonnie went into the bathroom to change into sweatpants. Now that Damon was out of her sight she was tiered once more. She went to the bed, which she now noticed was a king-size bed and sighed. She was going to spend the night in the same bed as Kai Parker and the worst thing was that she didn't even bother. She tugged the blanked back and slipped under it. Her last thought before she fell asleep was that she not only didn't bother sleeping next to Kai but was almost exited to do so.

 **Author's note:  
Shame on my head! I really apologize for letting you wait for so long. I wish I had a decent reason but I was actually spending my time reading some amazing Bonkai fanfictions myself. Particularly the ones from pennytree got me hooked like hell. They are amazing. But here is a new chapter for my own. I hope to get this updated soon but it might take a while because I have some troubles with my wifi connection. Still, I promise to do my best to update everything. I am currently in plans of another fiction, so maybe you can read some other prospection on Bonkai. Until next time, LiLaAir. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She felt so warm and cozy. Her cloudy thoughts were slowly disentangled while she realized she was about to wake up. She was pulling a face without opening her eyes because she didn't want to get up just yet. Her sleep had been so deep and she felt like she needed more of that to get through the day ahead. What was it again that she needed to do today?

She opened her eyes only to not recognize anything. It was still dark outside. With a quickly look to her left she found a digital clock showing her the time. 4:51. And then it hit her. She remembered where she was and what she did here.

When she looked to her right she found exactly the person she had expected. Kai was still fast asleep. He was lying on his side so his head was facing Bonnie. Bonnie watched him for a while. He looked like an even younger version of himself while sleeping and his steady breathing ironically calmed her down. His short dark hair was mightily tousled and Bonnie had to fight back the urge to drive her hands through it to smoothen it. Surprise hit her when she realized that waking up next to Kai had not made her feel any kind of awkward. 'So, that's how far we've come, already.' She thought to herself without knowing whether she was trying to teach herself a lesson or just stating the obvious.

Bonnie forced herself to look away from Kai and take a better look at her surroundings. Before, she was only trying her best to stay awake and didn't take anything in. Now she looked around in the dark room. Her eyes were accustomed to the darkness so she could make out everything except the colors.

She was lying in a huge double bed. The sheets were light with twirls and scrolls on it in a slightly darker shade. The bed was standing in the middle of the room, taking almost all the space. In the left corner of the room she could make out a small flat screen and the constant glow of the red gulp at its right bottom indicated that it was waiting to be used. The left side of the room was armed with huge windows, guarded by dark curtains that reached up until the floor. Bonnie could peek through them into the dark of the night because they were not entirely drawn together. Neither her nor Kai had bothered to rearrange them when they arrived.

At the other corner Bonnie could make out a lonely armchair. He looked old but classy. It was the kind of chair her grandma would have had in her apartment and Bonnie instantly felt more comfortable. She never shared her grandmother's taste in old furniture but she had always felt safe and welcome at her home.

Bonnie had been sitting upright in the bed while taking a look around. She was arguing with herself whether she should get out of bed to take a quick shower or stay in bed and try to find some more sleep she desperately needed. If she went into the shower she would be wide awake afterwards. So she decided to lie down again and try to find some sleep. Alaric and Damon wouldn't be up until at least 3 hours so there was enough time for her so sleep.

When she lay back down she turned to her left side so she was facing Kai. She had been worried to wake him up by all her movements but the mattress was pretty good and had balanced her weight. Plus, Bonnie thought that Kai was in some kind of Sleeping Beauty dream state where nothing could wake him.

Bonnie closed her eyes again only to give in to the urge to take another look at Kai. Now that he was sleeping she could look at his pretty face for a few moments without getting some kind of weird reaction from him or anybody else. No one would know, it would be her little secret.

Bonnie took in every detail of Kai's face. She wondered why she had never realized before how attractive he was. Sure, there had been a moment in the prison world when she first met him and had known nothing about him, when she acknowledged his physics but back then he had been dressed in some ridiculous 90s outfit and had the charisma of a 15 year old, so that was kind of not turning Bonnie on. But now that he had grown a little beard and was dressed more age appropriate, still with a huge 90s influence but way more bearable, he looked more mature and therefore more attractive.

"Bonnie Bennet, where are you going to end up if you keep this up?" she said to herself. She closed her eyes again but after a second she opened them to a sound of giggling next to her. She stared at Kai. His eyes were still closed but his head was moving and she could see he was fighting back another laugh.

Kai rolled over on his back and started to laugh out loud. His eyes were open now and Bonnie asked herself if maybe he had turned crazy again. But his laughter died faster than she thought and he turned his head to look at her, still a smile on his face.

"Are you always talking to yourself while creepily staring at a sleeping person?" he asked her mockingly, his voice still raspy from sleep.

"How long have you been up?" was all Bonnie could get out. She was fighting back the embarrassment about her nightly staring at him.

"Long enough to hear your monologue and feel your eyes all over me. Creepy much?" He was mocking her, she knew that. But she could also tell that he wasn't crept out at all from her staring.

"I wasn't staring by the way. I was trying to find some sleep." She was trying to talk herself out of this, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of this moment.

"Right, and you were trying to find that sleep on my face?"

She was frowning now and turned away from him to lie on her back.

"Oh, come on Bonnie. I'm just messing with you." He turned over to his side again to have a better view on Bonnie.

"I know. But… well, you're right. I was staring… a little." A small smile was building up on her face.

"That's alright." Kai nestled deeper into his pillow and closed his eyes briefly. When he reopened them his gaze was clear and stuck on Bonnie. "Why are you up this early anyway?"

"Don't know. I was sleeping deeply. No dream, just plain, deep and restorative sleep and then I was waking up. You know, when your thoughts are clearing out in your head again and you're trying to stay asleep. That's what happened to me. What about you?" She turned her head to look at Kai.

"Guess your stares woke me up." When he saw Bonnie's face he quickly send a sorry following his words.

The two of them were quiet for a second. Bonnie enjoyed the comfortable silence she never thought she would share with Kai – in a double bed.

"Thanks by the way." Kai ended the silence.

Bonnie turned herself around and was now lying on her side again, facing Kai directly. "For what?" she asked confused.

"For saving me from the big bad vampire earlier." He grinned at her.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I couldn't let him kill you again could I?" she was grinning herself. "I am surprised you would thank me for that, never took you for an appreciating man."

"I may be screwed up like hell but I still have manners, Bonnie. At least when I want to have some."

"I guess that's the case with all things Kai Parker, isn't it? You can be the perfect person, if you only decide to be it."

"I guess you have figured out the big mystery of my existence. Good job. And so fast, no one in my family ever figured me out like that." He was honoring Bonnie's statement with and appreciative smile.

There was a question rising in Bonnie's head. Something she had wanted to know for a while now but was never in the position to ask him. But now that they were on kind of good terms – Bonnie didn't want to admit that it was any more than that- she was brave enough to ask him.

"Can I ask you something?" Bonnie cautiously started. Kai silently nodded.

"What happened between you and your father while you grew up? I mean, you told me once that he treated you like crap."

"Well, that is a long story, Bonnie. It has to do with my incapability of doing magic. My father was always so focused on coven business and when he found out that his first born son would turn out to be incapable of stepping into his footsteps, he shot me out. He was a loving father to everyone else, but I could do anything I wanted to get his affection, he wouldn't give it to me. He always found something bad in my actions. And back then I was just a kid. All I wanted then was a relationship with my father but he wouldn't let that happen. Guess that kind of cracked me."

Bonnie was watching Kai. She knew that something had happened in Kai's childhood but hearing this story now made her feel sad. She tried to imagine a young Kai, just a child, trying to be loved by his father. It felt so cruel only to think of it. Bonnie sighed.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"Well, it's okay. I kind of stopped wanting anything from my father a long time ago."

Bonnie was feeling cold all of a sudden. She scrambled closed to Kai to feel his body warmth and tucked herself deeper into her blanket. She didn't realize how close she got to him until she looked back up at him and his face was only inches away from her own.

Kai was looking at her with something in his eyes she couldn't quiet describe. Suddenly the atmosphere changed. It was now crackling and intense. Bonnie's gaze was interlocked with Kai's and they spent minutes just looking into each other's eyes.

Then, very slowly, she felt a pull towards him. They both moved their heads to close the small distance between them. Bonnie closed her eyes and the next second she felt Kai's soft lips on hers. It was a gentle kiss, very sweet but still full of unspoken emotion that had been rising between the two of them for days now.

Bonnie felt something deep in her stomach. She reveled in this feeling, never wanting to get out of this kiss. Their kiss deepened and Bonnie's right hand found Kai's cheek. She rested her hand there and inhaled Kai's sent. It nearly drove her crazy and she felt the need to get even closer to Kai, feel his body close to her, and more.

After a while Kai broke the kiss. But he didn't move away from her. He was looking at Bonnie and she could see that the kiss had had the same effect on him. But he was the smarter one; he still could use his brain and did the right thing to stop their actions at this point. Bonnie was glad that at least one of them was still behaving rationally, at least to some degree.

Bonnie's hand was still resting on his cheek and now she was starting to caress it. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes once more. He was smiling and looked somewhat happy, Bonnie thought. She felt a warmth flush through her body. She couldn't help but drive her fingers through his hair, which was surprisingly soft. He relished in her touches and had a content vibrancy.

Bonnie was starting to feel the fatigue rising again. This calm moment signaled her body to relax and shut down once again and by what she could tell, Kai felt the same way. He was barely opening his eyes to look at Bonnie and smile at her when he realized she was still observing him with a caring smile herself.

"Go back to sleep, there is still time." She whispered to not startle him once more. She kept exploiting his hair with her hand.

"Hmmmm… you need to sleep, too." He mumbled, the sleep already winning over his consciousness.

"I'll try, I promise."

He looked at her one last time and then he closed his eyes. When she thought he had finally fallen asleep, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. Now their foreheads rested against each other and Kai's arm was caressing Bonnie's back. In Kai's embrace she felt safe, as safe as she hadn't felt in quite some time.

Bonnie drifted back to sleep. Her thoughts were light and when she finally fell asleep, she was feeling comfortable and felt her heart jump just a little bit at her last conscious thought. Kai.

 **Author's note: Sorry, for the long wait. I had a lot to do the past weeks and then I focused a lot on my other Bonkai story. But here you go and I hope I could satisfy your Bonkai hearts with this little scene. I apologize in advance for any mistakes or bad writing. I did this chapter in such a rush, but I really felt that I needed to update this story. Sorry for that. I'm looking forward to read your reviews and thoughts. Until next time, LiLaAir.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The wind was slightly tickling her nose. Bonnie opened her eyes to the morning sunshine and searched for the source of the wind blowing warmly into the hotel room. When she turned to look to the windows she realized that Kai wasn't lying next to her. A short pout crossed her face and something in her heart ached.

She found that the windows were open; Kai had probably opened them when he woke up. Bonnie turned back onto her back and watched the ceiling. She couldn't help but feel disappointed. Right before she had fallen asleep she had thought about how much she was looking forward to wake up next to Kai this morning. She had hoped that he was still asleep so she could steal some more glances. But now he was nowhere in sight and Bonnie had to spend her morning alone. She was wondering where he was when she heard something break in the bathroom.

She came to sit on the bed when just a few moments later Kai stepped out of the bathroom. His hair was slightly wet and he wore a new black t-shirt and jeans. He was looking down at something in his hand and Bonnie thought that he looked like a lost puppy in this moment. She let out a snicker and got Kai's attention.

He was smiling at her now. "Good morning sleepy. I thought you were still in the cloudy wonderland."

Bonnie smiled at his choice of words. It was so not Kai to use these sweet and dinky words but on the other hand it so was. "Nope, had to leave my wonderful dream behind already." She was looking at him. She wanted him to come closer and sit next to her. The space between them felt too big but Kai didn't make any effort to come any closer. A dark shadow crossed his features.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" she asked him.

Kai moved from one foot to the other. She looked down to his hands and to the thing he was holding in them. Bonnie couldn't see what it was. Kai's silence made her feel uncomfortable. Kai's expression turned agonized.

"Kai!"

"Did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet. You looked like you need the sleep." Kai was trying to change the subject. Bonnie was really worried now.

"No, I woke up on my own. What's going on with you?" Bonnie eyed him intensely.

Kai stayed silent for a while. Then he showed her what he held in his hand. It was his phone but it was broken. It must have been the thing that made the noise just a few moments ago. Bonnie was looking at Kai, not understanding.

"I… remembered something. I was about to get out of the bathroom, when… it hit me again. I dropped my phone on the ground and it got broken." He looked horrible while he said that.

"What did you remember?" It had to be a bad memory given his reaction. Kai only shook his head to tell Bonnie that he wasn't going to share it with her. But he also made a few steps towards the bed and that gave Bonnie the hope that he might not have shut her out just yet.

She stayed silent; she didn't want to scare him away with anything she was saying. She wanted to give him the freedom to decide that he wanted to share this with her. He was sitting down on the bed next to her now but not facing her and turning his back to her.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

"Sorry about what?" she asked and lightly rubbed his back. He stiffened under her touch and Bonnie stopped her movement but she kept her hand on his back.

"For everything I ever did to you." He turned and looked into Bonnie's eyes and she could read the remorse and hurt in them. He remembered something about their past. Something bad that he had done to her, she understood.

"What did you see?" she asked again.

He turned away from her again and placed his face into his hands. He sighed deeply. "I remembered that I hurt you. I smashed you into the wall and left you to die. Then Damon came and I made him choose between you and his girlfriend."

Bonnie had to swallow hard on that memory. It was vividly reviving in her head. She shook her head to make it go away not wanting to think about anything the old Kai did. The person sitting in front of her now wasn't that person anymore.

"I'm so sorry Bon. I know there has to be so much more that I did to you and I am sorry for anything that I did that hurt you. I can never remake any of my mistakes and I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. I understand if you hate me and can't forgive me…"

"Stop!" Bonnie turned Kai's face around so that he had to look at her. He was facing the blanket instead. "Hey, look at me!" Bonnie said demanding. Her hand was still on Kai's cheek and the intensity of her voice made Kai lock eyes with her. "Don't talk like that. I don't want you to even think this. I know we have a complicated past but right now I don't see any resemblance between the man sitting next to me and the man that did that to me. I didn't think I would ever say that but I forgive you. I am not holding a grudge. I see the man you are today, and maybe I should have done that before. But I want you to know that we are just doing a restart. I did some things to you that I am not proud of myself. So let's just forget all that was and start from scratch, okay?"

Kai was leaning into Bonnie's touch now, his eyes were closed. He turned so it would be easier to face her and looked Bonnie deep in the eyes. "Okay." He said and then he leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. It was a sweet gesture and the light touch made her lips prickle and send a spark down to her belly. Kai drew away too soon and Bonnie already missed his touch, but he placed his forehead against hers and rested it there for a while. Their breaths matched each other and Bonnie lost track of time. How long they sat like this she didn't know and she didn't care. She hadn't felt like this in quite some time. There was not sense in denying it any longer, there was something happening between her and Kai and she didn't even want to fight it any longer. She felt good for the first time in so long and she didn't mind that it was a former sociopath that made her feel like this.

She reveled in her sweet thoughts as Kai broke the comfortable silence.

"So what was your 'wonderful dream' about?" he was asking silently, still keeping the contact to her.

Bonnie had so smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She snickered. "I actually don't remember." In that moment her stomach growled loudly.

Kai drew his forehead back and looked at her with mockery. "Did you eat a grizzly bear last night? That sounded mad!"

Bonnie snickered and Kai smiled at her. He was back to his normal self-confident way. Bonnie had to admit she was glad she witnessed his little break down; it only made her see that he really had changed.

"Should we go eat something?" he asked her with delight in his voice.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I'd rather order room service. I am not too keen on seeing Damon and Alaric just yet, we'll see them soon enough."

"Room service it is then!" Kai opened the drawer of Bonnie's nightstand and got the menu out of there. Bonnie moved over on the bed so Kai could sit next to her and they were looking through the menu together. When they decided on what to eat Bonnie called the reception and gave them their order. After that she quickly took a shower and when she was out of the bathroom again the food was just arriving. Good, Bonnie was starving. The two of them ate and talked the whole time. It was so easy to talk to him and now that Bonnie accepted that it was making her feel really good, it was even more entertaining.

"So, your memories aren't coming back chronologically?" Bonnie asked at one point.

"Doesn't seem like it. I still mostly don't remember the past 18 years but this memory popped up. I guess it is because of the close contact that we are having right now. It triggers it, maybe."

"Hm, never saw it like that." Bonnie admitted. It was so good to finally have another witch to talk to. All these years it had only been her. Except for the short part where her grams was still alive or when she thought she was teaching Liv how to do magic. But discussing magical problems with someone who grew up around it was like a blessing. She couldn't help the smile emerging on her face.

"Why are you so cheerful all of a sudden?" Kai asked.

"It's nothing. I am just seeing the good in a lot of things lately." No matter what was going on between Kai and her, he was still Kai. He had an ego for two and would probably make her regret ever giving him as much as the benefit of a doubt if she told him he was the reason for her to be so cheerful lately. But as she looked in Kai's face his expression told her that he for sure already knew. Bonnie made a mental note to not be the initiator of any more emotional behavior for a while. She was going to drag this out as long as possible and she would be quiet about her feelings just as long to refuse Kai the satisfaction and triumph over her, even though he probably already earned it. He had already won her over.

They ate the rest of their meals in relative, comfortable silence. Every now and then Bonnie stole a glance at Kai and sometimes she caught him doing the same. After they were finished they packed their few belongings and were ready to go meet Alaric and Damon down in the lobby.

Bonnie's hand was on the handle, ready to push it down and leave the room, when Kai abruptly grabbed her other arm, turned her around in one smooth swing so her body would bump into his and held it in place with an arm around her waist. The next moment Kai was placing his lips onto hers. Bonnie was surprised at the action but didn't push him away. She couldn't push him away because she had already placed her hands around his neck to ensure he wouldn't draw back before she was ready for it. She inhaled his scent and deepened the kiss. To hell with her promise to herself to not initiate any more actions between the two of them.

The kiss got more intense by the second. The longer they kissed the hungrier she got. She didn't want him to stop and she had the feeling that kissing him wouldn't be enough for her any more. Kai slowly pushed Bonnie against the wall, always sure not to break their connection. Something in Bonnie's lower part answered to their passionate kiss and her hands were deep in his hair as her legs were trying to wrap themselves around his waist.

Kai picked up on that and lifted her up, her legs immediately following the brut instincts she was acting on right now. Kai's hands were no longer attached to her waist as he was holding her up by pushing her into the wall with his body. They were exploring the lower part of Bonnie now, gripping her ass. Bonnie could barely contain herself. She wanted to get rid of those superfluous clothes of his and have him screw her right there against the wall. The part of her brain that normally made her out to be more bottom up and reasonable was deafened by her sexual needs, which she realized hadn't gotten any attention in too long. And she could feel that Kai wanted the same thing. She could feel his erection pressing onto her vagina. Oh, how much she wished she had worn a skirt right now.

She was letting a hand slide down his chest and placed it underneath his shirt. She couldn't contain herself any longer. Her second hand followed and she was feeling his abs under her palms. Kai groaned into her mouth and Bonnie smiled while biting his lower lip. She was about to get rid of his shirt as the phone in her bag started to ring.

The sound made them freeze in their position. Kai slowly withdraw his mouth from hers, just a little bit so that they would be able to catch their breaths. Kai still held her in place and their eyes were locked while they both tried to steady their breathing. He let Bonnie down softly and took a few steps back.

She rushed to her bag and checked the caller ID. It was Damon. She inhaled once more and answered the call.

"Yup!"

"Ah, she is still alive. Good for the psycho, now he might get to live another hour."

"Damon!" Bonnie tried to sound threatening but the lack of air in her lungs only made her sound exhausted.

"Are you okay, Bonnie?" she heard Damon's suddenly concerned voice. She needed to get her shit together.

"Yeah, sure. Why what's up?"

"Ric just went to get the car. I just wanted to inform you that we are going to leave in a few minutes, so if you want to make a detour to the dining room, now might be a good time."

"Alright, thanks. We wanted to come check on you guys anyways. See you in a sec." Bonnie hung up and exhaled loudly. She ran her fingers through her hair and slowly turned around to Kai. He looked just as affected by what had just happened like she felt. He swallowed hard before he said "So, the fun part is over?"

"Ric is getting the car. We should get going." Bonnie reached for her bag and strapped it. She saw that Kai was nodding and turned around to the door.

Right before she was about to open it she turned around to him once more and a flash of memory of what just happened hit her. She pushed it away because she couldn't let her control fail again in the next moments. And what she wanted to say wasn't supposed to be influenced by any horny hormones.

"What just happened… it should stay between the two of us." She finally said.

"Please, Damon already wants me dead I'm not too keen on adding another reason to his list." Kai said, shrugging and smiling a bright smile.

"Thanks." Bonnie said with a shy smile. What did this man do to her? "By the way, it was indeed fun." She admitted and turned back to open the door.

Kai let out a laugh and leaned in to whisper to her ear. "Hell yeah, it was. And I promise you we'll get back to where we left off." He opened the door and stepped through it leaving Bonnie behind, yet again breathless. She waited a few moments to catch her breath.

Kai was waiting for her in the hallway. "Coming?" he offered her his hand and Bonnie took it. She was going to have to let go of it when they arrived in the lobby but before that she didn't want to miss out on touching Kai. She was full of glee when she realized there was a whole elevator ride ahead of them.

 **Author's note: Okay, I let myself get carried away in this one. I didn't plan for this to go so far because I had a clear plan on when they were going to 'go there' but I could stop myself and still have the feeling that I could give this chapter to you guys. I am sorry for the teasing but I promise someday it will be the right time for them. So, I am sorry for any mistakes and the long wait. I am trying to juggle both my stories at the time and I have to admit that I am currently investing more time into Mundane but I assure you, this story is very dear to my heart because it is my first and I will try to come back to it was much as possible. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time, LiLaAir.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"And then what? Throwing him over the shoulder and run for the hills, hoping they won't catch us?" Damon angry voice came from the corner of the Lockwood's living room. He hadn't taken an active role in the conversation until now.

The four of them had arrived in Mystic Falls a few hours ago. After a quick hello and some awkward explanations why Kai was with them, they had been getting to the more important measure of today's gathering and that was rescuing Matt Donavan.

Caroline had presented their plan to them with involved taking the remaining heretics that took residence in the boarding house out with a vervain grenade and get Matt out at the same time. Now Damon has stated one of the many flaws in Caroline and Stefan's plan.

Bonnie had mostly listened to what everyone had to say but was just as positive about the plan as Damon was. It was rushed, because they had no more time left, but they needed a better plan because Bonnie wasn't going to say goodbye to anyone else of her friends in the near future.

"Why do they even have your friend hostage? Does he have any use to them?" Kai broke the emerging silence.

Everyone kept quiet. Seeing Kai enter the house gave the remaining tem members a pretty good idea if who the heretics wanted in return for Matt. No one had told Kai about it though.

"They want you!" Damon ended the collective silence and Bonnie glared at him for breaking the news this way. Kai seemed to understand now and leaned back into the sofa.

"Ah, I get it." He said and then he pretended like he was thinking about something. "Then why don't we just do that. They get me and you get your friend."

"No!" Bonnie almost yelled. Her reaction was too fast and to concerned and all her friends gave her weird looks for it. She didn't want Kai to get hurt. She didn't want him to be with the heretics. That hadn't ended well for him the last time and Bonnie wasn't ready to lose her newfound friend yet.

"There has to be a better way. The heretics want Kai because he knew something that could hurt them. So we shouldn't let them have him." She looked to Damon and Alaric now, because they were the once that new about the other purpose that Kai had. "We need him!"

Both men hesitated and then it was Alaric that said "Alright, that plan is off the table and so it the bombing the heretics and wishing for the best kind of plan. We have two powerful witches on our side, why don't we make use of them?"

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"Well, wasn't cloaking and illusion spells kind of a Gemini thing?" Alaric asked no one in particular.

. . . . . . . . . .. ….. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

It was already sundown as Damon, Bonnie and Kai went to the Boarding house for the hostage exchange.

Their new plan wasn't flawless and depended deeply on Damon's ability to provoke his mother and her extended family and the cooperation of a former sociopath. Bonnie shivered lightly as they walked to the entrance and Kai noticed. His hand lightly grazed hers and the gesture immediately calmed her down. 'This will work!' she thought to herself .

"Alright, everyone ready?" Damon whispered and Bonnie and Kai nodded. Kai went to wait around the corner, so that Damon could draw him out as leverage. He knocked.

"What a lovely surprise to the two of you at my doorstep. How can I help you, my son?" A middle-aged woman with long red hair had opened the door and greeted them with a smile that neither Bonnie nor Damon would ever believe in.

"Hello mother, nice to see that you made yourself at home in MY home. But I fear that I forgot a thing when I packed. It's not that important. About this height, wears a lot of blue uniforms and got kidnapped by the crazy fraction of your children." Damon said.

Lily's smile went from friendly to knowing. "You must be talking about Mr. Donavan. I hear that my children only took him in because you have violated our agreement. Everyone out of Mystic Falls and you let us do whatever we want to do. Stefan and Mr. Donavan intervened and my children only tried to defend themselves."

Damon started to get angry. His muscles tightened and he tried to reach his mother through the door but was forced back by an invisible barrier.

"What the…!" Damon said.

"Oh, you can't get in? What a shame, I thought that after 150 years of being a vampire you might have picked up on the rules. You can't get in the house if the owner didn't invite you in." Lily explained mockingly.

"Damon!" Bonnie tried to hold him back because he was about to try and rip his mothers head off again but of course he would fail. "Calm down." Until now the plan had worked, given a few take backs by Damon losing his temper with his mother and not the other way around. And of course the fact that they hadn't thought that maybe Lily would have signed the house over to someone living and breathing didn't cross their minds once. That was a problem.

"So who does my house belong to now?" Damon asked through gritted teeth.

"Wouldn't you like to know that, Damon. So you can rip his head off and walk right into my home and get your friend out? Sorry, but I recall that there was another kind of deal to make to get your friend back."

Bonnie and Damon shared a look and then Damon grabbed next to him and pulled Kai out for his mother to see.

"See, mother, I actually recall the same deal. So let us in and we can negotiate the hostage exchange."

Lily's eyes widened as she recognized Kai. She clearly didn't think that Damon and Bonnie would bring him to her. But she quickly regained her control. "I don't think it is going to be necessary. Kai and Bonnie can come in and then Bonnie is going to get her friend out and we will keep Kai."

"And no one thinks to ask my opinion on this?" Kai asked and earned a glare from Lily and Damon.  
"I can see where he got that eye thing from." Kai joked but was pushed inside the Boarding House by Damon. Bonnie threw him a death glare for straying from the original plan but she went inside the house too and Lily shut the door behind them.

"Sorry for the inconvenience of reaching out to you but you are a hard man to track down." Lily turned to Kai and offered him to follow her.

Kai looked to Bonnie with a confused expression on his face and they both followed Lily to the study.

"Where is everybody?" Bonnie asked and looked around trying to find some indication of a heretics presence hiding in the shadows. But the only magic that flowed around was Kai's now familiar and distant magic.

"My children are in town running some errands for me but they should be here any minute and then you can have your precious little friend back."

"Can I ask you know how you guys are so obsessed with me? I mean I have only been back from the dead for some time and you already want something from me?" Kai asked Lily with more than faked curiosity.

"You are a valuable asset to my family. Or at least you were in the 1903 prison world."

"1903?" Kai turned to look at Bonnie. She only made a face to make him understand that now was not the time to talk about that but that she would tell him later. She was a little afraid of that talk because of the fact that she would have to admit to the horrible thing she had done to him and she didn't know how he would react to that. Sure, she had forgiven him but this was still Kai Parker, amnesia or not, he wasn't known to be the forgiving type and Bonnie's betrayal had been pretty hardcore.

"Yes, you while you spend some time with my lovely family they grew accustomed to you and wanted to have you near." Lily commented and Kai pretended that he understood what she was talking about.

"And you are sure that that is the only reason you want him. You are not going to torture him or keep him hostage just as you're keeping Matt hostage?" Bonnie asked not believing a word out of Lily Salvatore's mouth.

"My dear Bonnie, in contrast to you I am not a liar. Kai is a beloved member of our group and it is his decision to stay or leave after this." Lily smiled at Kai who only looked skeptical. "Why are suddenly so concerned about Mr. Parkers wellbeing? If I remember correctly, you couldn't wait to get rid of him a few months ago."

"Things change. People change." Was Bonnie's short answer. No way was she going to discuss her feelings towards Kai with a lunatic like Lily Salvatore, especially when she wasn't even sure about them herself.

Bonnie felt a slight prickle in down her spine and she knew that this was the clue they had been waiting for. She looked at Kai who only nodded and reassured her to get the hell out of there.

"So, Lily. What about that hostage exchange then?" Kai asked her and Lily turned to him gesturing upstairs.

"Mr. Donavan is safe and sound upstairs. I can go and get him and then Bonnie and him are free to leave her unharmed."

"Yeah, I don't think this is going to work out for me." Kai said.

"I don't understand?" Lily responded confused.

"You will, in just a few short moments." Kai turned to Bonnie and she reassuringly nodded preparing herself for the short time she was going to have to aneurism Lily.

"What is going on here?" Lily asked slowly making her way to the stairs.

Kai only smiled at her and the next second he vanished. Lily's eyes widened and Bonnie saw her chance emerge. She drew out her hand and sent an aneurism towards the vampire in front of her. Lily held her head in pain and slowly went to her knees.

Bonnie realized she was nearly unconscious as she saw Kai, the real Kai, running down the stairs towards her.

"I thought you were supposed to get out with Stefan!" She cried out in his direction.

"Slight change of plan." He jumped down the last two steps and ran past Bonnie, grabbing her hand in the process and dragging her along. The two ran to the door and Bonnie hoped that Damon's car was still there for them to take it.

When they stepped outside Bonnie could hear Lily come back to her feet. Her aneurism hadn't been strong enough to keep her down for longer than a few seconds.

"Come on!" Bonnie heard Damon's voice from out his car. It was only a few steps away but she felt that Lily was already closing in on them. Here view fell on Matt on the back seat of Damon's car. Stefan was sitting next to his brother in the front and was gesturing for them to hurry up.

Kai reached the car first, opened the door and let Bonnie hop in and then followed her. Damon had already started the car and a second later they were back on the road getting out of Lily's reach. Bonnie turned to an unconscious Matt and checked for his vitals. As she found a pulse she relaxed a bit.

"What happened up there?" she asked Stefan and Kai.

"Well, since the house is owned by someone living now I couldn't get inside and break Matt out. They had him gefesselt and some kind of spell lay over him. Kai had to get in and break him out on his own and that took some time. I had to get Matt to safety first but there was some kind of vervain spell on him. When I touched him I got burns all over me. Kai had to siphon that spell away before I could get him out but he had already given you the sign and that meant that we didn't have enough time anymore." Stefan explained over his shoulder.

"So I went out the same way my illusion self had entered it." Kai added.

Bonnie turned to Kai and shortly drücken his hand to say thank you. He smiled at her. Their plan had worked. Damon, Bonnie and an illusion of Kai had fooled Lily into believing they were actually there to get Matt out on her conditions. But a cloaked Stefan and the real Kai had gotten Matt out before that. She couldn't believe that the rescue mission went as smoothly as it did.

Next to her Matt slowly regained consciousness. Bonnie turned to him to make sure he was okay.

 **Author's note: Bet you thought this story was dead. Shame on me for not updating in ages. I was so occupied by my other story and I have to admit that the other story in my mind is just way more planned out already and that I am reaching the finish line with this one. Don't worry there a plenty of chapters left to come, if I can drag myself up to writing them. I promise to take every free minute of my time for updating this fic too. This was just a filler chapter to get to the good part. So, until next time (hopefully) and thank you for your patience, LiLaAir.**


End file.
